Desired Responses
by NaleyBrucasFan - aka Lizzy
Summary: COMPLETE! Everything in NH, BL, and PJ lives seem to going well after the shooting until Haley comes down with a sickness that has been going around Tree Hill High or what she thinks is a cold and stomach flu. Now Nathan has to deal with a sick Haley
1. Chapter 1

Title – Desired Responses

Author - Eliz

Pairing – N/H, L/B, J/P

Summary – Haley and Nathan are living together in their apartment, after Brooke moved out. The school shooting has already taken place, so everyone's still a little out of whack about that. Everything in their lives seem to going perfectly until Haley comes down with a cold and a light touch of the stomach flu that has been traveling around Tree Hill High or what she thinks is a cold and stomach flu. Now Nathan has to deal with Haley being sick, which is a first, and their wedding which is coming up soon. Then other problems also start coming their way.

Chapter One

"Nate! If you don't hurry up were going to be late!" Haley James Scott yelled to her husband from the front door of their one bedroom apartment.

"Fine… I'm coming geeze… sometimes I forget that I married someone who actually likes school." Nathan responded as he walked into the kitchen/living room.

"Oh you're so funny…" Haley snapped sarcastically as she playfully hit him over the head while he went through the front door.

Nathan looked down at Haley with that smile that made her knees melt everytime he did it. All Haley could do was smile back. Everything had been going so great for them over the past couple of weeks. Haley knowing both of them wanted to treasure every moment of it, just incase things went back to the way they were before, which was one of her biggest fears and was one of the reasons why she hadn't been sleeping so well over the last week, but the main one was that they had been so close to loosing one another she was afraid that if she closed her eyes he'd been gone. Now of course Nathan knew nothing about this, he could tell that she was more tired than usual, but didn't know she kept on having these dreams and waking up so much at night.

"How's Lucas doing?" Nathan asked as they got into the car and began to head towards school. He and Lucas had began to patch up their whole brother relationship again and it was getting back to normal, which was good for everyone's sake, but Nathan knew Lucas would tell Haley things before him and it would always be that way.

"He's getting better; Brooke is really helping him through it." Haley responded as she tried her best to stifle like the 10th yawn this morning.

"Hey are you okay?" Nathan asked getting a little worried about how tired his wife was.

"Oh yea I'm fine. I just didn't sleep very well last night. Are you ready for your test in chemistry today or do you want me to quiz you really quick?" Haley asked, changing the subject as fast as she could. She didn't want to worry Nathan he already had enough going on in his life.

"Yea sure."

Nathan didn't even realize how Haley had changed the subject away from her and on to him as fast as she did. He had a lot on his mind, there was the whole thing with his dad, Keith's death, basketball, his marriage which he was trying just as hard as Haley to keep going down the path they were now, and then Lucas.

Haley quizzed him the rest of the way to school. Since he had his test first period there was no time for him to go to the tutoring center and they study together like usual.

"Tutor Wife!" Brooke yelled as soon as she saw Haley and Nathan walk up towards the school.

"I guess I'll catch you later." Nathan said as he leaned down a little and kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too… good luck on your test you'll do fine I know it." Haley said with a smile as Brooke began to walk closer to them.

"Thanks see you later… bye Brooke." Nathan then started heading into the school and towards his first period class.

"Hi old roomie… are you ready for the game on Thursday night?" Brooke asked in her usual cheer.

"Yea Brooke I'm ready." Haley said with an eye roll that Brooke couldn't see.

"That's good because like 2 girls are out with a cold that's going around school. I hope none of us get it though, we just have enough girls to make the routine work, and we can't look anymore." Brooke asked talking almost without taking a break to breath.

"I know…" Haley answered as they began to walk to class together.

"_I just hope I'm not coming down with it. I don't have time to be sick. It's probably from lack of sleep."_ Haley thought to herself as she began to feel a headache coming on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Haley made it through the next couple of periods without any problems sure her headache was getting a little worse, but nothing she couldn't handle. But by third period she was head was really hurting, and she knew that Brooke had Advil in her purse, but she didn't want anyone to worry about her. Everyone was going through a lot of problems right now and Haley didn't want to add to their worry.

"_Come on Haley such it up!"_ Haley told herself, as she began to walk towards her fourth period class by herself.

But within a matter of seconds she heard someone say her name and turned around to see Peyton walking towards her. They had the next class together along with Lucas, so Haley and Peyton usually walked together.

"Hey Haley… you were like in your own daze back there you okay?" Peyton asked getting a little worried about one of best friends.

"Yea…I'm fine." Haley lied, "So how are you and Jake doing?"

Peyton had just got back from her trip to see him and her and Haley hadn't really had a chance to talk about it.

"We're good. He's thinking about coming down here for the summer and bring Jenny with him. You should see her she's so big." Peyton began then went on until they reached the classroom door.

"Hey Hales…" Lucas smiled as he pulled his best friend into a hug.

"Well someone's in a good mood today…" Peyton said from behind them with a smile on her face "it's about time Luke." It had been so difficult for everyone to see Lucas when he was as broken up as he had been over the past week.

"Come on were going to be late if we don't take our seats." Peyton said as she saw the teacher given the three one of her "get in this classroom now" looks.

Thirty minutes after class began Haley began to loose her fight that she had been putting up all day with her sleep. She knew she should've gotten more than 3 hours of sleep last night, and now she was paying for it. Lucas noticed how much trouble Haley was having staying awake and could tell something wasn't right. Haley knew Lucas knew something was up just by the way he was looking at her…she could barely hide anything from him since they'd been friends for so long. After five more minutes Lucas noticed that Haley had lost her fight with sleep and had her head gently resting on her folded arms. Lucas looked up to see the teacher heading their direction and he knew Haley would get detention if she was caught sleeping especially in this class.

"Hales… wake up…" Lucas rubbed Haley's shoulder as fast as he could trying to not be noticed by the teacher. It took one more time before Haley opened her eyes, as soon as she realized what had just happened, she shot up in her seat and opened her book to the correct page and pretended to be reading.

"Thanks Luke… that was close," Haley turned around and whispered as soon as the teacher walked away from them.

"Yea it was… are you okay and don't say your fine, because your the last person in the world to fall asleep in class." Lucas demanded but with a look of worry in his baby blue eyes.

Haley smiled to Luke she loved him so much for caring and even though it was going to kill her to lie to him he had way to much on his plate to worry about her as well. "I just didn't sleep very well last night that's all… I swear I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Lucas wasn't all the way convinced.

"Yes mother I'm sure." Haley responded trying to act more like herself when her head wasn't killing her. She needed to find Brooke after this class was over and get some of those Advil.

As soon as the bell rang, Haley quickly got her stuff together and told Lucas to save her a place at the table he was sitting at, and told him that she might be a little late she go find Brooke and ask her about something. Which wasn't a total lie, she did need to talk to Brooke but wasn't about to elaborate why.

"Okay Hales." Lucas said as he and Peyton headed one direction and Haley went the other.

Haley immediately found Brooke, she at her locker fixing her makeup as usual.

"Hey Brooke" Haley said as she walked up next to her.

"Hey Hales "Brooke replied a little confused why Haley was next to her… she usually met Haley and the rest of friends outside for lunch after fourth period.

"Brooke do you still have that Advil in your locker?"

"Yea… wait a second your not getting sick on me are you?" Brooke asked looking Haley over to see if she looked sick or anything.

"No… I didn't get a lot of sleep last night and now I've got a headache that I need to get rid of." Haley stated getting a little irritated with everyone asking if she was okay.

"Here" Brooke said handing her two.

"_I'm going to need more than this to get rid of this headache."_ Haley thought to herself but hey two was better than nothing.

"Thanks." Haley then went over to water fountain and swallowed the pills down in one gulp.

"Welcome now come on Tutor girl lets go to lunch." Brooke said as she put her arm around Haley's shoulder.

Lunch… just the thought of made Haley feel nauseous. _"Please don't let me get sick… I can't not I won't get sick!" _Haley told herself as she began to walk towards the door outside.

"Hey Hales" Nathan said as Haley sat down next to him with her lunch. He kissed her and the cheek then went back to talking to Peyton about something Haley didn't quite hear. Lucas gave Haley that "tell him" and "I'm worried about you" looks, which made Haley loose her appetite even more.

After about five minutes of talking Nathan realized that Haley was only nibbling at her lunch, which wasn't like her. "You okay?" Nathan asked getting more worried about his wife.

"Yea…I'm just tired." Haley responded. Her throat was beginning to feel scratchy, which was starting to drive her crazy, then she remembered what she had to do this afternoon.

"_OMG practice is going to be hell!"_ Haley thought as she picked up her apple so everyone would get off her case and maybe it would help her throat at little.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Haley was right on the money when she said practice was going to be hell. Brooke was in one of her "perfection" moods so they were going over the same stunts over and over again until they were perfect and Haley was quickly tiring out and her headache and sore throat which she was beginning to develop were increasing in size. Brooke was only yelling at Haley ever minute or two about no doing something right. After about twenty minutes Brooke finally let the girls have a water break after listening to Bevin and Theresa go on and on about how thirsty they were for the last five minutes.

Peyton looked over at Haley who had her water bottle in one hand and had her head resting on the other. She could see, as much as Haley wanted to hide it, that she was exhausted and wasn't feeling well. Haley hadn't been acting like herself most of the day and it just seemed to be catching up with her. Peyton looked up at Brooke who was looking at Haley as well, and as soon as she looked over at Peyton they both gave each other a sympathetic look, and walked over to where Haley was sitting.  
"Hey Hales…" Brooke said sweetly as she gently put her hand on Haley's shoulder.

"Hey Tiger." Haley responded not opening her eyes. By now she didn't care if her friends found out something was wrong or not she was too tired to put up a fight anymore.

"Hales… you can't stop putting up your wall. It's sorta obvious you're not feeling well." Peyton added in as she began to rub Haley's back.

"It's not that…I mean yea I've got a really bad headache, but I'm just so tired. I only got 3 hours of sleep last night and all I want to do is go home and sleep." Haley whispered as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Awwww Hales… why didn't you just say something earlier?" Brooke responded comforting, feeling bad that she'd pushed Haley has hard as she did today.

"Cause I didn't want let anyone down." Haley said looking up and both Brooke and Peyton saw the tears running down her face. That's when they knew she really wasn't feeling well and should probably be at home asleep than at practice.

"Okay…"Brooke said sweetly as she pushed Haley's hair behind her ear, "Peyton could you take her home? She came in with Nate and Whitey will kill him if he leaves."

"Yea sure come on Hales." Peyton smiled helping Haley to her feet and grabbing both their stuff

"Thanks Brooke but what about Nathan?"

Only Haley would be worried about someone else instead of herself in a time like this, but that's why both girls loved her so much.

"I'll tell him…" Brooke said but didn't get too finished before she saw both Lucas and Nathan looking at them with worried looks on their faces, and started walking over. "Well never mind here they come."

"What's going on?" Nathan asked really worried. He'd never seen Haley look so exhausted almost like she was about to fall over and go to sleep were ever she landed.

"Peyton's going to take Haley home…she's exhausted Nate and we all know there's no possible way Whitey's going to let you leave since the games tomorrow."

"True…" Nathan walked up to Peyton and Haley and wrapped Haley into a hug. "Are you okay really?"

"I'm really tired and have a headache. After I get some sleep I'll be fine Nate I promise."  
Even though Nathan was worried he agreed with Peyton taking Haley home and would be home as soon as he could.

"Take care of her for me Peyt." Nathan said as he gently kissed Haley on the forehead.

"I will Nate. Come on Hales lets get you home." Peyton responded as she wrapped her arm around Haley's shoulder and led her out the gym door.

As soon as Peyton and Haley walked outside, the sun started bothering Haley's head all she wanted to do was to get to Peyton's car and close her eyes. Peyton noticed this and as soon as they got into the car she turned the radio as low as it would go and put the top up on her car even though it was sunny outside with no clouds in the sky. Peyton started the car and got out of the school's parking lot then looked over at Haley to ask her a question and found her fast asleep with her head resting against the window shield.

_"Wow… she must have been really tired." _Peyton thought to herself as she began to drive down the road towards Nathan and Haley's apartment.

* * *

Please don't forget to review and tell me what yall think! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Come on Hales… we're here." Peyton whispered as she began to gently shake Haley's shoulder to wake her up.

"Ummmmhhh… tired…" Haley whispered as she tried her best to roll over, but get got tangled into the seat belt. Peyton couldn't help but laugh, Haley was so tired she didn't even realize where she was.

"I know girly but we've got to get you inside." Peyton laughed once again trying to get Haley up.

"What?" Haley shot out of the seat and realized what was going on. This caused Peyton to burst out laughing even though she felt so bad for Haley.

"Come on Hales lets go inside." Peyton said getting out of the drivers side.

Within a couple of minutes they had reached the door, which Peyton unlocked with Haley's key and they walked into the apartment. Haley who immediately walked over to the living room couch and laid down, told Peyton thanks for taking her home and everything. In a matter of seconds Haley was fast asleep once again. Peyton grabbed a pillow and blanket off of Nathan and Haley's bed and brought it into the living room and gently placed it over Haley and the pillow underneath her head careful not to wake her up.

"Sleep well Hales." Peyton whispered as she gently touched the back of her hand to Haley's forehead to see if she had a fever. She couldn't feel one but made a mental note to tell Nathan to check it with a thermometer when Haley woke up. Peyton then sat down on the chair and turned on the TV and turned to volume down really low just to where she could hear it enough but it wouldn't wake Haley up and then waited for Nathan to get home from basketball practice.

After about ten minutes of peaceful sleeping Haley began to toss and turn.

**_Haley's Dream _**

_All she could hear was gun shots running through the hall ways of their school. They kept coming closer and closer and even though she couldn't see anything in front of her she knew that the gun shots were right in front of her. Suddenly Jimmy's face appeared in front of Haley. She could see the gun in his right hand and it was pointing straight at her temple. It was all she could see everything else around her was pitch black. But suddenly everything came into focus and she noticed that the gun wasn't pointed at her but at her husband that was holding her in his arms. Suddenly the trigger went off and Haley felt herself falling back still wrapped in Nathan's arms. _

"NNNOOOOOOOO!" Haley screamed as loud as she could, as she looked down at the love at her life to find his perfect blue eyes still open, but she knew he was gone, she didn't have to look at the blood that had began to engulf them on both sides.

Suddenly Haley's vision went totally red and all she could see was blood.

**Back to the real world **

Peyton who was preoccupied with the TV heard Haley begin to toss and turn at little but didn't really think that much about it, since she herself was known to be a tosser and turner she thought Haley was just the same way. But suddenly Haley let out an ear piercing scream, which caused Peyton to shoot out of her seat and rush over to Haley's side.

"Haley wake up!" Peyton yelled shaking Haley as hard as she could. Within a matter of seconds Haley had shot into a sitting position trying her best to try and caught her breath.

"Hey your okay… your okay." Peyton whispered pulling Haley into a hug trying to help her calm down. She could feel Haley's shaking body underneath her arms.

As soon as Haley began to calm down Peyton slowly lowered her down on to the couch. Haley was beginning to loose her fight with sleep again.

"Hales have you been having a lot of nightmares? Is that why you haven't been sleeping?' Peyton asked, knowing that Haley wasn't totally with her, but she knew she would get a truthful answer this way.

Haley nodded her head yes then gently closed her eyes and feel back to sleep.  
_"That explains a lot." _Peyton thought to herself. She knew everyone was having a hard time with the shooting, and even though she might have been the only one that was hurt, she knew everyone had emotional problems that they were dealing with. Peyton then remembered that Jimmy had been in the room with her and guessed both she and Nathan had been threatened with their lives many times and that along with Keith and Jimmy's death was just more than she could handle.

_"Poor Haley she doesn't have to keep all these emotions locked up inside. Everyone's here for everyone else if they have any problems and she knows it." _Peyton thought to herself, but she knew exactly what Haley was doing she was trying to be everyone's rock and act like everyone was fine with her so she could be there for everyone else.

Suddenly Peyton heard two people talking outside the door and heard the key jingle. Nathan's home, good we've got a lot to talk about. But right as Peyton heard this she also heard Haley erupt in coughs. _Oh Hales what's wrong with you?_

* * *

Let me know what you all thought. Hope you all liked the chapter! Until next time... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

As soon as Haley stopped coughing in her sleep is when Nathan opened the front door of the apartment and he, Brooke, and Lucas all walked in. They walked in not knowing that Haley was sound asleep barely ten feet away from them, so they were talking at their normal loudness. Nathan had just assumed that Peyton had taken Haley back into their bedroom so she could sleep.

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" Peyton whispered loudly with her finger over here mouth. "Can't you see she's sleeping?"

Brooke having lived with Haley just said, "P. Sawyer we could blare that TV as loud as it would go and Tutor wife wouldn't wake up. She sleeps like a dead person."

"Brooke that's mean..." Nathan responded as he went over to the couch and knelt down beside Haley. "How long as she been asleep?" Nathan asked converting his attention from Haley to Peyton.

"This time... for about three minutes at the most." Peyton responded.

"What do mean this time?" Nathan asked a little confused.

"She fell asleep in my car as soon as she got in it, but I had to wake her up to get her up here. Then she fell asleep on the couch and woke up about 7 minutes ago totally out of breath and her whole body was shaking. She was having a nightmare about something; I think it was the shooting because she started screaming no. I think that's why she's been so tired. I think these nightmares are keeping her up at night and she'd rather not sleep than wake up screaming her head off and you find out about it." Peyton explained as she looked Nathan straight in the eyes.

"That actually explains a lot..."Nathan said talking more to himself than everyone else in the room, as he thought back to nights over the past week. "I'm going to put her in the bedroom and we can talk more." Nathan then easily lifted Haley into his arms and began carrying her into their bedroom, trying his best not to wake her up. Halfway to the room, Haley mumbled something that Nathan couldn't understand, nestled against his check, and fell back to sleep.

Nathan walked into their bedroom and ever so gently placed Haley on the bed, making sure no to wake her up again and this time he succeeded. "Sleep well Hales...I love you." Nathan whispered as he gently kissed Haley on the forehead. _"Good no fever."_ Nathan thought to himself as he walked out of the room and gently shut the door behind him.

All the group, minus Haley of course, talked for about an hour then everyone went home. Peyton mentioned to Nathan right before she left that Haley was coughing a little and to keep an eye on that.

"Peyt thanks for everything." Nathan smiled as he gave his friend a hug.

"Anytime Nate." Peyton smiled back then left the apartment shutting the door behind her.

**Later that Night**

Nathan walked into the bedroom around 8:30 pm to find Haley still fast asleep. She'd been asleep since 4:30 when Nathan got home from basketball practice, but off and on since 1:15. Even though it was extremely early for Nathan to go to sleep he still changed into his boxers and decided that he might as well do his homework while he watched Haley sleep. Haley not even knowing Nathan was right next to her, but sort of just by habit she moved herself over so her head was nestled against Nathan's chest. Nathan couldn't help but smile as he went back to reading the assigned chapter in English. After about an hour and a half of reading and doing some math homework Nathan was sick of it, and decided that he might as well go to bed early since they did have a game in a couple of days and he needed all the strength that he could get.

"Goodnight Hales... I love you." Nathan whispered as he kissed Haley on the forehead.

**Early Morning**

For the first time in what seemed like forever Haley James Scott actually got a good nights sleep. But only if the goodnight's sleep wasn't totally interrupted with the sore throat she was experiencing.

Haley gently got out of bed and even though the clock read 6:13 and Haley usually didn't get up until around 6:45 she decided to go ahead and get up and see if they had an throat lozenges around this apartment. After about five minutes of rummaging through their bathroom she found nothing that would help, so she just decided to make some hot tea and hopefully her sore throat would be gone before class started, because there was no way in hell she was going to miss school again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

About 45 minutes later Nathan woke up, not totally awake yet he moved his arm over reaching for Haley's body, but he kept on going. Not having her in the bed beside him made Nathan remember when she'd left him to go on the tour with Keller, and thinking about that all over again made him shoot up out of bed. Nathan made sure everything in the room was still as they had left it last night and he hadn't dreamed her coming home and everything that had happened since. Now some of the stuff that they went through might have been easier if it had been a dream, but he wouldn't give having his wife back again for anything in the world.

Nathan then walked into the front room of their apartment. "Hales?" Nathan who eyes still hadn't adjusted to the bright lights of the room which caused him to have to squint, asked.

"Good your up I was about to go in there and wake you up." Haley smiled as she went back to looking at the paper.

Nathan walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "When did you wake up?" he asked as he began to twirl her dirty blond hair with his fingers.

"About an hour ago." Haley answered, as brown eyes met baby blue.

"Are you feeling better? You kind of scared us all yesterday with you sleeping as much as you did." Nathan asked leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

To his shock and surprise Haley pulled away, "What?" Nathan asked now really confused Haley never had a problem with kissing him before.

"I still don't feel all that great and the last think I want to do is to get you sick, so no lip kissing for a while." Haley spoke right before she erupted with a sneezing frenzy.

Nathan looked at his wife sympathetically, "I don't think you should go to school today. Why don't you stay home and rest?" Nathan already knew what Haley's reaction was going to be, but he still had to state what he thought was best

And just like Nathan though Haley demanded "Nathan I have to go to school today and you know it."

"Fine…"Nathan said rolling his eyes a little, "but promise me if you start feeling worse, tell me know and I'll take you home okay? I don't want you to get any sicker." Nathan said still worried about his wife's health.

"Okay I promise…" Haley lied knowing that if she was at home sick then Nathan wouldn't play well in his game tonight and she'd be letting Brooke and the rest of the squad down, and that was something she was not willing to do.

Nathan knew Haley was lying through her teeth, _"I'm going to have to watch her like a hawk." _Nathan said to himself.

Haley knew that smirk on his face and could tell he was up to something and it mostly likely had to do with her. As they continued talking Nathan noticed a change in Haley's voice she sounded weaker and congested. He also noticed how tried she look, but how in the world was she still tired she 17 hours of sleep, give or take a few, over the past 24.

Haley seeing how closely Nathan was now eyeing her decided to say something. "Come on we better get ready or we're going to be late." Haley said and she had a mental note to put some Advil and cough drops in her purse before she left.

Nathan followed her into the bedroom and they began getting ready. Since Nathan had to dress up because of the game it took him almost twice as long to get ready, while Haley who just had to throw on her cheerleading outfit and do her makeup and hair was finished a lot sooner. Haley went into the living room and tried to relax before school started.

**Tree Hill High**

Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, and Jake were all at their usual picnic table talking about stuff that was going on in their lives and they were all shocked to see both Haley and Nathan walking towards them.

"Hey Tutor Wife, I thought that you would be at home. I mean I'm glad you're here, but you looked pretty run down yesterday" Brooke said as soon as they walked up to the table. Even though Brooke was really concerned about one of her best friends health, a part of her was still thrilled that she had come, because without her the squads routine would been all screwed up.

"Nate wanted me to stay, but I'm feeling well enough to come and besides we've got a game tonight that I wasn't about to miss." Haley responded with a smile. They all knew the Ravens were going to play the hardest team tonight, and even though their changes of winning were good everyone was still a little worried.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked. He like Nate also noticed the change in Haley's voice and how tired she looked.

"Yea Luke I'm sure." Haley knew that Lucas was worried about her and she appreciated it, but still. Haley could already see that today was going to be an extra long day.


	7. Chapter 7

This is like the longest chapter I've ever written in my life. On word it was over 4 pages long, so I hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you think.

**Chapter Seven**

By lunch Haley's throat was really bothering her. It wouldn't stop tickling and it was also starting to hurt when she swallowed, but what sucked the most was that she could now visibly hear a different in her voice, because her nose was so stuffed up and that meant everyone around her could as well. The last thing she wanted was to have everyone find out how bad she felt and then be forced to go to the doctor, she hated going to the doctor ever since she was little and she didn't see that changing anytime soon. Haley could remember when she would fight her parents when they made her go to the doctor, and would always walk in kicking and screaming about how she didn't want to be there and that she was fine. That was one thing Haley never told Nathan, but she knew she might have to considering how this whole affected her and everything.

As soon as Haley sat down at their regular lunch table outside she quickly swallowed three Advil she had in her hand hoping that it would get rid of her headache and the sore throat she was experiencing. Haley seemed to go into her own daze thinking about the game tonight, and everything else that was on her mind.

"Haley!" Haley heard someone scream.

"What?" she shot up a little taken back by the sudden scream and looked around at Peyton and Brooke.

"A little dazed there sweetie?" Brooke asked kindly, both she and Peyton could see that Haley wasn't all there with them and the change in her voice, which might make tonight's game at little more difficult than usual.

"Yea…sorry." Haley answered a little embarrassed.

After a couple of minutes of Peyton and Brooke chatting with one another and Haley listening to them, Nathan and Lucas showed up and sat next to their girls, and just a couple of seconds later Jake showed up and sat next to Peyton.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Nathan asked kissing Haley on the top of the head. He wasn't able to watch her to see how she was really feeling as much as he wanted to.

"About the same…" Haley responded but when she saw the look on Nathan's face she was quick to add, "I'll be okay I promise it's just a little cold."

The rest of lunch went as it usually did, but with a little tension from Haley not feeling well and everyone being worried about that, and the stress of the upcoming game of course. But one thing everyone did seem to notice was how little Haley was eating, but just the smell of the food was making her nauseous, but she forced fed herself as much as she possibly could, which happened to be hardly anything at all.

After 6th period all the basketball players and cheerleaders were let out of class and loaded onto buses so they could get to the game on time. Haley and Nathan of course sat in the same seat, while Brooke and Lucas sat beside them, and Jake and Peyton behind them. Whitey had made it clear earlier that there would be not making out, kissing, and other sexual activities on his bus at anytime, and even though Bevin tried to prove her point that kissing wasn't all that sexual, he still said if he caught anyone doing all of those things they wouldn't be able to play or cheer tonight, so everyone on the bus was being good and remained in their seats. Within a couple of minutes the bus was filled with teenagers laughing, talking, and Whitely occasional yell to came their asses down (in his words).

Haley, who was sitting in the seat closest to the isle, had her head on Nathan's lap facing the front of the seat. She couldn't explain why she was so tired she had gotten a lot of sleep yesterday, but it still didn't seem to be enough. They had only been on the road for maybe 10 minutes, when she finally dosed off. Nathan looked down at her a couple minutes later and smiled to himself. He was glad she was getting a least a little sleep before the game started and she would have to act all preppy, it was obvious that she needed it. Like Haley Nathan decided since it was a two hour drive he might as well relax, so he slipped on his ipod headphones over his ears and closed his eyes.

Brooke just happened to look over seconds later and saw what she thought was both of them asleep and quickly grabbed her cell phone. "Brooke what are you doing?" Lucas asked noticing how tickled his girlfriend had just become.

"Look at them… they look so sweet. I need just a couple of pictures that's all!" Brooke whispered with a mischievous grin on her face. Lucas knew exactly what Brooke was going to do she was going to use the pictures as leverage to get her way with Haley, and knowing Haley it would probably work.

"You're so mean." Peyton said from behind them.

"Why is Brooke mean?" Nathan asked looking up.

"OMG Nate we thought you were asleep." Brooke jumped visibly startled.

"No… now what did you do?"

"Oh nothing just took a couple of pictures of the two love birds sleeping." Peyton said patting Nathan on the shoulder, before Brooke could make up some bogus reason.

"Oh okay." Nathan replied not really caring if Brooke had the pictures or not.

Everyone minus Haley started talking about the game and other stuff, they all heard this low heavy breathing since Haley feel asleep but now suddenly it started getting a little louder, Haley was snoring. Everyone felt so bad for her but also thought it was funny, Haley wasn't the one to snore and probably never had in her life unless she was sick. Nathan gently shook Haley wake, not wanting the whole bus to hear her then she being stared at. As soon as Haley began to open her eyes Whitey told the bus that they'd be there in 10 minute and for everyone to put their stuff away and start thinking basketball.

"Uhhhhh…" Haley almost shot up out of her seat but Nathan held her down. It took her a couple of minutes but she finally remembered exactly were she was and were they were going. "How long was I out?' Haley asked trying to wake herself up by shaking her head from side to side; she immediately regretted this as she felt her headache double in size, which made her dizzy and she felt like she might throw up right then and there. Thankfully for both Haley and Nathan, who had no clue she felt the way she did,'s sake the nausea seemed to let up a little and Haley was able to concentrate on what Nathan was saying.

"About two hours we're almost there." Nathan said, leaving out the point of her snoring, he knew she'd be really embarrassed. By this point Haley had began to start coughing again, like she had most of the day, but this time her friends and husband were there to hear it, and Nathan gave her a sympathetic look, he knew she shouldn't be here she should be at home asleep, but he also knew how stubborn Haley could be and if she wanted to go to the game there was nothing he could do or say to stop her.

They arrived at the game and Nathan and Haley went there separate way, but not before Nathan told Brooke and Peyton to keep an eye on Haley for him.

**Girls Locker Room **

"Okay girls this is what's going to happen…" Brooke started as she continued to explain the cheer routine, exactly what everyone was going, and all that other important information. "Let's go out there and kick some Bear butt!" Brooke said loudly as all the girls got up from their seats and began to walk through the doors towards the gym.

"Hales?" Brooke said before Haley could walk out the door.

"Yea?"

"I know you feel like crap, but I just want to thank you for being here you one of the best best friends ever." Brooke said with a huge smile on her face. "But for the sake of your voice and everyone else around you don't scream just smile and do the routine, I think we can deal without having you yelling for one night."

This was the best news Haley had heard all day long as she smiled back and said, "Thanks Brooke." Then she, Brooke, and Peyton all walked out of the locker room and towards the gym where their men were waiting.

**Gym**

The girls went through the routine and it went flawlessly to Brooke amazement over extreme joy. Both Haley and Peyton hadn't seen that big of smile on Brooke's face since the whole shooting took place and it felt good to see it again. Both Brooke and Peyton noticed that Haley was coughing more often and she kept on having to sniffle. _"OMG I need a Kleenex." _Haley thought to herself but knowing there wasn't one around there.

Haley went on cheering every time someone from the Ravens scored for about five minutes, then a wave of nausea that she couldn't ignore hit her. Haley signaled to Brooke that she was going to the bathroom and would be back in a couple of minutes. Brooke gave her the thumbs up, thinking that Haley needed to blow her nose or something so she didn't send Peyton with her to make sure she was okay, which she did but that wasn't the pressing matter.

Haley quickly left the gym and headed for the sign that said Girls Bathroom, the whole time the nausea was getting worse. As soon as Haley opened the door she shot into the nearest stall and almost immediately lost everything she had eaten that day. Getting sick caused her throat to flare up even more and her headache to worsen. Haley flushed the toilet then walked out of the stall and over to the sink.

"_Thank you I can finally breathe again."_ Haley told herself as she blew her nose, but within a matter of seconds that joy was gone and she couldn't breathe again. Haley knew she had to get back or Peyton and Brooke were going to freak so she looked in the mirror, checked her makeup and hair, put a mint in her mouth, and grabbed a couple of paper towels for later, then left the bathroom.

After cheering for 20 more minutes, the game was over, the Ravens had won their 5 consecutive game this season, scoring 69 points and the other team only 60. It was a close and action filled game, that's for sure. After the boys showered and everything everyone got back on the bus for the two hour trip back to Tree Hill.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Everyone got on the bus were retold the rules by Whitey then they hit the road. Haley almost immediately laid down on Nathan's lap and within minutes was fast asleep.

By the time Whitey was ten minutes down the road, about one third of the bus was wither lying in their seats quietly or trying to fall asleep. Haley continued to sleep in Haley's lap, while Brooke and Peyton were resting against their boyfriends. Brooke and Lucas looked like they were about to fall asleep and Peyton and Jake were talking quietly to themselves about something Nathan couldn't understand.

Suddenly Peyton shot out of her seat, grabbed her cell, and snapped a few pictures of Brooke and Lucas.

"Payback's a bitch." Peyton said as she, Jake, and Nathan laughed.

"Huhh?" Brooke said as she shot up from her seat after the flash from the phone shined into her closed eyes, which caused her to open them.

"WHAT DID YOU DO PEYTON SAWYER!" Brooke yelled loudly.

"Nothing..." Peyton smiled innocently.

"Peyton give me that phone!" Brooke shouted shooting up from her seat.

"Ms. Davis sit your butt down back in that seat!" They heard Whitey hell.

"But coach!" Brooke yelled louder..

"Brooke shut the hell up! Your going to wake Haley up!" Nathan snapped, this caused Brooke to shoot back in her seat as she gave Peyton her death glare.

Nathan who still had Haley lying on him, began to notice how warm the bus was becoming, which wasn't usual since almost every seat had it window open and it was a comfortable temperature outside. He looked down at his wife's sleep form and slowly began to adjust her, since she looked like she was about to fall off his lap. Accidentally he brushed his hands over her forehead when he was trying to maneuver her head closer to his chest, suddenly he knew were all the heat was coming from. Lucas, who had just looked over, noticed the worried look on his brother's face, "Man what's wrong?" he asked already figuring out that it has something to do with Haley.

"She's got a fever." Nathan responded running his palm slowly over Haley's forehead again.

Brooke and Peyton had overheard what the boys were talking about and looked up over at Nathan and Haley. Brooke felt really bad that about having Haley cheer almost forcing her to do it during the game tonight. "_This is all my fault" _she thought to herself.

"How high is it?" Jake asked as he went into parental mode without even realizing it.

"I have no clue. Your the dad here." Nathan said giving Jake an attitude.

"Wohhhh Dude chill he's just trying to help." Peyton snapped.

"Sorry I'm just worried." Nathan said looking down at Haley again.

"It's okay man," Jake said patting his on the shoulder. "Can I?" He asked waiting for Nathan's response before he felt Haley's forehead.

"Yea." Nathan then moved his shoulder out of the way more so Jake could reach her.

Everyone was looking at Jake for an answer as he lifted his hand off of her forehead. "She definitely has a fever that's for sure. I'd say around 101, but that's just a guess." Jake said as he leaned back on to his seat.

Nathan who was started to get even more worried, looked down at his watch to see how much more time they were going to be stuck on this bus. "_An hour and a half, Whitey needs to freaking hurry up!" _Nathan thought becoming extremely impatient.

Everyone could see that Nathan was at his wits end, but they knew it was just because he was so worried about Haley.

About 10 minutes later Nathan who had cooled down a little, felt something wiggle in his lap He immediately looked down to see Haley beginning to wake up. Nathan took his Ipod out of his ears as Haley opened her eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead." Nathan smiled down at her.

Haley smiled back weakly. Her throat, head, and just about every muscle in her body was killing her. Suddenly Haley started coughing up a storm. By the time she finally stopped most of the people who were awake had heard her and all of her friends were staring at her with concern. She smiled at them as best she could, sat up weakly, then laid her head down on Nathan's chest. "Nate I want to go home now." Haley croaked out, her sore throat was really affecting her voice now.

"I know Hales we'll be home in about an hour." Nathan whispered as he started stroking her hair. "Your still burning up." Nathan continued.

"Oh..." Nathan heard Haley say then a pained looked came over her face as she tried to swallow.

"Is your throat hurting?" Nathan asked, he knew that she had a cold, but had no clue her throat was hurting her.

"Yea." Haley admitted finally. She felt to bad to put up her guard anymore.

"Hales I think you need to go to doctor."

Lucas who had been listening to bits and pieces of their conversation heard the word doctor and just wanted for Haley's response. Haley shot up into a sitting position, which totally shocked Nathan, "No... I'm not going to the doctor there's no way in hell." Haley snapped as loud as her voice would let, which wasn't very much.

Nathan was totally taken back. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I said so, I am not going to the doctor and you can't make me." Haley said giving him the attitude nobody ever saw.

Nathan not wanting to get into argument on the bus and when she felt this bad gave in, but told himself not that discussion wasn't over and they'd discuss it tomorrow.

Lucas was about to say something when the bus started making some weird noises and jerked back and forth a couple of times. Whitey had just enough time to pull it over to the side of the road before the engine stopped all together.


	9. Chapter 9

I just wanted to thank everyone who read and especially the ones that reviewed for the last chapter. This chapter is dedicated to

Dzimmermann87

Lilmonkeygirl31

xXx.Brucas4ever.xXx

clois4life

JeniRose

Chelle2911

Nemo123489

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"What in the hell is going on?" Both Nathan and Lucas screamed at the same time as they shot up of their seats.

By this time almost all of the bus was awake and were wondering the exact same thing.

_"I have no clue_." Whitey thought to himself "Everyone off the bus and don't even think about going somewhere you can't be seen!" Whitey shouted across the bus.

Haley looked like she was in total complete daze and didn't realize what was going on.

"Come on Hales..." Nathan said grabbing his wife's hand and leading her down the center aisle of the bus and towards the front of the bus.

All the group got off the bus and sat down on the grass that surrounded in edge on the road. Everyone was worried about Haley who still looked really out of it, but she had sworn a couple of times that it was just from being tried but no one really believed her.

Lucas looked up at Whitey who was on the phone with someone probably trying to fix this whole mess. After about five minutes after talking on the phone Whitey hug up and yelled over the groups that someone was going with another bus and they sound be here in about an hour and forty five minutes. This news wasn't welcomed by anyone especially Nathan and Lucas who were really worried about Haley and knew being out here wasn't the best thing for her heath.

"Come on Luke lets go see if we can fix this stupid bus." Nathan said as he got up from sitting on the ground and held a hand up to help his big brother up. "Will you all watch her?" Nathan asked Brooke, Peyton, and Jake.

"Yea sure dude." Jake responded as he looked at Haley who had her head resting on her arms, and she looked like she was about to fall asleep.

Not even a couple of minutes had passed before Haley could feel her stomach starting to act like it was going to revolt again. She fought it for a long as she could, but after about a minute she knew what was about to happen.

_"Oh I'm going to be sick again."_ Haley said to herself as she placed her head underneath her legs to see if that would help get rid of the nausea and dizziness.

"Tutor girl are you okay?" Brooke asked as she knelt down on her knees looking at Haley.

Haley shook her head as she struggled to stand up then she walked away from all her friends and classmates.

"I got her." Brooke mouthed to Nathan who looked over at them with concern.

Brooke rushed over to Haley's side, who was knelt down on the ground with her hands cupped over her head. "Haley you okay?"

All Haley could do to answer was to shake her head no, and then for the second time tonight she started throwing up everything in her stomach.

Brooke immediately grabbed Haley's ponytail out of her face and put her hand on her back. Haley threw up three more times before she was finally able to catch her breath. After she was done, Brooke helped her lean back and rest against her chest. Brooke put the back of her hand on Haley's forehead and could feel how much heat was radiating off it. Brooke then handed Haley her water bottle so she could wash out her mouth, then Brooke felt Haley's shoulders start to shake underneath her, and she looked to see tears running down Haley's face.

"Oh Sweetie. You're going to be okay. The bus is going to be here in about an hour or so. Are you going to get sick again?" Brooke asked trying to calm Haley down the best she could.

Haley shook her head no to Brooke's surprise. "They why are you crying?" She asked as she helped Haley to her feet.

Haley, whose throat felt like someone had just set it on fire with a blow torch, gasped out that her throat was hurting her and could barely swallow anymore and her head felt like it was going to explode.

"Oh sweetie..." Brooke whined sympathetically as she pulled Haley into a hug.

"Hey is everything okay over here?" Lucas asked as he walked over to were his two favorite girls were standing.

"Yea I think we're getting there." Brooke smiled.

"Hey Buddy. You look like crap." Lucas smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Gee thanks Luke." Haley said the best she could.

Lucas smiled at her then turned to his girlfriend "Brooke can I talk to Hales alone for a minute please?"

"Yea sure watch her though she's already puked three times." Brooke said saying the last part into Lucas ear.

"Lucas looked at Haley. his eyes filled with worry. "_She's to sick to be out here_." he thought to himself.

"Hey Hales..." Lucas said pulling his best friend into a hug. "We need to talk really quick."

**Back Towards the Bus**

"Brooke!" Nathan yelled as he fast walked over to where Brooke, Peyton, Jake, and about twenty other players and cheerleaders were sitting. "is she okay?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"No... she got sick like three times ate. She needs to go to the doctor. I think Lucas is trying to convince her to go." Brooke replied.

"Okay good. You wouldn't happen to know why she's so afraid to go to the doctor would you."

"OI have no clue she never got sick when we were roommates... Wait your married to her shouldn't you know?"

"Yea I should but I don't... makes me think about other things she might have forgot to tell me." Nathan said to himself more than he did Brooke.

"Oh no you don't mister! You're not going to turn this whole situation into a fight. Your wife is sick and needs you there to support her not to be pissed off because she didn't tell you a little detail." Brooke snapped.

"A Little Detail! This is not a little detail Brooke and you know it!" Nathan said a little louder.

"Okay chill." Brooke said a little taken back.

**Luke and Haley**

"But Luke I have my reasons!" Haley shouted as loud as she could and greatly regretted it seconds later.

"I know Hales, but he's your husband and deserves to know." Luke responded "So here's the deal and you can't say neither either. You either go to the hospital when we get back to Tree Hill or the doctor tomorrow. It's your only two choices. So which one is it going to be?"

* * *

Let me know what yall think!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"The doctor... no hospital please Lucas." Haley whispered as she went into a coughing fit. Lucas could hear how severe and productive her coughing had become over the past day, it almost sounded like it was worse at night. The coughing sounded like she had come down with one of three things, a severe cold, sinus infection, or even starting to catch pneumonia. Lucas just hoped and prayed that it wasn't the last one.

Haley looked up at him when her coughing fit subsided and could see the amount of worry in his eyes.

"Oh Hales... what's wrong with you?" Lucas asked as he pulled her into another hug.

"I don't know Luke, but I want to go home." Haley said as a couple more tears ran down her face.

"I know, I know." Lucas whispered as he gently wiped the tears from her face.

"Hales why doesn't Nathan know about the whole doctor situation?"

"Because I didn't want to tell him that his wife is terrified of something as stupid as going to the doctor's office. He would never let me live that one down."

"Haley he would never do that and you know it." Lucas explained.

"But still you try and tell the person that you love that your terrified of doctors because of some stupid reason." Haley tried to explain.

"Haley everyone is afraid of something yours just happens to be doctors. Why would he be ashamed of that?" Lucas asked seriously not understanding why Haley was so ashamed.

"Because it's stupid. Can we just drop this I really don't feel well." Haley asked.

"Sure." Lucas said wrapping his arm over Haley's shoulder as they walked towards the road and their friends.

Nathan noticed them coming closer and immediately got up off the grass and started walking towards them.

"Nathan don't do anything stupid!" Brooke shouted. Nathan rolled his eyes and continued to walk towards his wife and brother.

"Hey..." Nathan said when he was right in front of them.

"Hey..." Haley said a little shyly. which shocked both Nathan and Lucas.

"Are you feeling any better?" Nathan asked as he tried to pull Haley into a hug, but she resisted.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked both Haley and Lucas now really confused.

"Nothing..." Haley said tentively, and then to everyone, who was watching, shocked she went over to where no one was sat down then put her head in her hands. Everyone except maybe Haley could see the hurt in Nathan's eyes.

"What in the hell is going on with her?" Peyton asked, but before anyone could answer the question the all heard Whitey yell that the bus would be there in about twenty minutes.

"Good she needs to be at home not here." Nathan said, and everyone could here the sadness in his voice.

"I'm going to go and talk to her." Brooke said as she got on her feet.

Brooke walked over to Haley and sat down next to her. "Okay Tutor girl what's going on?"

"Nothing Brooke." Haley said without even lifting her head up. "Just leave me alone please."

"Wohhh Haley what's going on?" Brooke asked a little concerned. This attitude wasn't like Haley.

"Nothing… I feel like crap, have a fever, just want to go home and sleep in my own freaking bed, but no we're stranded on the side of the road with a broken down bus. Could this day get any worse!" Haley demanded as she began to tear up yet again.

"Hey sweetie the bus is going to be here in about ten minutes and you're going to be okay I promise." Brooke said sweetly as she gently pulled Haley into a hug and let her break down in tears on her shoulder.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Everyone started cheering when they saw the school bus with the letters Tree Hill High come down the road. They were finally free.

Haley was just about to fall asleep on Brooke's shoulder when she gently felt herself being lifted up off the ground, but she was to tired to tell Nathan to put her down at let her walk on her own. So as she carried her towards the bus, Haley nudged her head into his chest trying to find a comfortable position.

Haley was sound asleep before Nathan even took the first step onto the bus. Whitey gave him a "what in the hell are you doing" kind of look, but he quickly explained that she had come down with a cold and was extremely tired, so he let it slide.

Lucas gently grabbed Haley out of Nathan's arms, let Nathan sit down, and then placed her on the seat so her head was supported by his legs, like a pillow.

Within a matter of minutes the five friends were consumed in a conversation, but suddenly Brooke started feeling a tickle in her throat begin and it wasn't going away. _"Oh great please don't say I'm getting sick! Thanks a lot Haley if I am." _Brooke thought to herself as she tried to find a way to clear her throat without causing a scene.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

The entire group except Nathan was fast asleep when the bus passed the Tree Hill city limit lines, and even though it was 1:45 in the morning and everyone on the bus had to be at school at 8 am today, Nathan was too worried about Haley to go to sleep. When Nathan saw the city limit sign a sense of relief washed over him knowing that now he could get Haley home and take care of her.

Nathan looked around outside his window, then towards his big brother who was still sound asleep with Brooke, who was coughing from time to time, resting against him. Nathan couldn't help but smile, both Brooke & Lucas and Peyton & Jake looked so sweet the way they were sleeping. Then there was Haley, who bless her heart sounded like a train because she was so congested, but Nathan didn't have the heart to wake her up.

Suddenly he felt the bus to come to a stop. He looked up to see that the bus was in front of the Whitey Durham Gym. Nathan looked up again at his friends and brother who were still dead to the world, like most of the bus.

"WE'RE HERE!" Whitey yelled extremely loud, which caused a lot of people to wake up, including Jake, Lucas, and Peyton, from their peaceful sleep.

All of the sudden the bus went from being nice a quiet to quite noisy while everyone got their stuff together and began to get off and unload the bus. The group all stayed on the bus, because either Lucas or Nathan wanted to wake up Brooke or Haley until they had to. After about half of the bus was unloaded Lucas woke up Brooke, who was not a happy camper. It took a couple of minutes before Lucas could actually coax her into getting and actually staying up.

Nathan didn't even bother waking up Haley, he was just going to carry her to the car and drive her home. He knew she felt bad enough as it was and at least when she was asleep she couldn't feel the pain and discomfort that she would feel if she was awake. Jake grabbed both their stuff and his own, while Nathan grabbed Haley in his arms. To everyone's shock and dismay she continued to sleep through the whole ordeal only moving to find a comfortable position then went back into her deep sleep. They maneuvered Haley so both she and Nathan could go through the center isle, which wasn't as easy as it had been the first time. Brooke and Lucas were behind them and Brooke still had her head resting against Lucas' chest and you could tell she wasn't totally wake. Peyton and Jake followed behind at the rear with their hands full of crap. Before they all got off the bus Nathan had to explain to Whitey that Haley was sick and that was why he was carrying her, after Whitey told Nathan to take care of her and no bother coming to practice tonight they exited the bus.

Jake helped Nathan get all their stuff into his trunk while he gently laid Haley in the passenger side and buckled her up in her seat beat.

"Thanks Dude." Nathan said as he shook Jake's hand.

"Anytime… just take care of her. Call me if you need anything. I'll be at Peyton's." Jake replied.

"Okay…" Nathan said with a smile, then he saw Lucas come up towards the car.

"Hey… do you mind if Brooke and I crash at your place? It's closer and I don't want to wake my mom up. Besides I think Brooke's getting sick and it might be easier to take care if two sick girls."

"Yea sure…" Nathan said thinking the exact same thing.

**Nathan and Haley's Apartment**

It took the boys about 10 minutes to get both Haley and Brooke up to the apartment. Haley was still sound asleep, and Nathan still didn't have the heart to wake her up so he carried her up there, while Lucas fought with Brooke to get for a couple of minutes before giving up and just carrying her.

"We're so whipped." Nathan whispered to Lucas as he saw him carry Brooke in and place her on the couch.

"You've got that right" Lucas said rolling his baby blue eyes. "but there worth it. I'll go get the stuff if you get the medicine and thermometers. I think Brooke might have a fever too."

"Dude… a sick Brooke Davis is no fun… she's extremely demanding." Nathan warned.

"That's what I've heard. Haley's not that easy either… she's really whiney… not like her normal self at all" Lucas smiled as he walked towards the car.

"_This should be fun." _Nathan thought to himself.

Lucas came back with all their stuff 5 minutes later and found Nathan in the living room with both Brooke and Haley. He must've moved Haley from the bedroom to the living room. "Okay let's get this over with…" Nathan said consciously as he slowly began to wake Haley up and Lucas Brooke.

Brooke felt someone wake her up for the umpteenth time tonight and it was pissing her off. "WHAT!" she crocked out, her voice was starting to go. Nathan and Lucas gave each other the "i told you so" looks then went back to either girl.

"Hey baby… I know you feel like crap but I need to see if you have a fever okay?" Lucas asked as nicely as possible.

Brooke realized that Lucas was just trying to be a good boyfriend so she lightened up on her attitude and took the thermometer out of Lucas hand. While he was waiting for the thermometer, Nathan grabbed four Advil out of the medicine box and two cold pills then went to the kitchen and poured two glasses of water. Seconds later the room was filled with a light beeping sound.

Nathan looked up at Lucas who pulled the thermometer out Brooke's mouth and read it, "100.1" Lucas said with a smile on his face. "It's not that bad." He said sweetly gently messing with Brooke's hair.

"Yea…"Nathan said rushing over to get it from his brother, "There's medicine over there on the counter that they need to take before they go to sleep." Nathan said as he went over to Haley who had fallen back to sleep once again. "Come on baby you've got to wake up one more time."

When Haley opened her eyes Nathan gently slid the thermometer in her mouth, while Lucas went over and grabbed the pills for both girls. After a minute or two the same ringing filled the room once again. Nathan immediately removed it from Haley's mouth and looked down.

"Well?"

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed you are the reason I'm writing as fast as I am. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

* * *

"Well?" Lucas asked worried about his best friend's health

"102.1" Nathan said getting worried; "She's going to the doctor if I have to take her kicking and screaming." Nathan said more to himself than he did Lucas.

Lucas walked over and gave a half asleep Haley her pills, it took her about 5 minutes to swallow all 3 of them because her throat was bothering her so much. But Brooke on the other hand had hers down in about a minute and was beginning to fall asleep again when Nathan brought in a pair of Haley's pajamas for her to wear. Within 20 minutes both boys had their girlfriends settled and sound asleep and then were aloud to get ready for bed themselves. It was almost 3 in the morning before Nathan and Lucas were able to shut their eyes. But Haley woke up about 4 coughing up a storm which caused her to start vomiting again, so Nathan got barely 2 hours of sleep.

**Later On That Morning**

Nathan heard the alarm clock blaring and woke up to see 6:45 flashing in his eyes.

"_OMG it's too early for this."_ Nathan thought to himself as he slowly got up and went to wake up Lucas.

Lucas felt someone shake him awake. He opened his eyes to see Nathan knelt by him, it took him a couple of seconds but he realized where he was and what had happened the night before and immediately got up.

"The doctors office opens at 8 but I'm going to call ahead to make sure they can get them." Nathan said after Lucas had been up for a couple of minutes and could comprehend what he was being told.

"That sounds like a good idea. How did you and Haley sleep?" Lucas asked as he sat down at the bar.

"No well… she was either coughing her head off or puking her guts out. She was so out of it most of the time though I don't think she realized she's as sick as she really is. I feel really bad for her. I got about two hours of sleep I think, but she's worth it. I didn't think taking care of someone sick could be this complicating. I also found out she moves a lot when she's sick. How about you and Brooke?"

"Oh yea I forgot to mention that detail sorry… I've gotten bruises from when she stayed over and she was sick, fell asleep, and used me as her own personal human punching bag. Brooke slept okay I guess she woke up a couple of times from coughing and complaining that everything hurt and but about 4 she woke up crying about how her throat was hurting and it took about 30 minutes to calm her down enough so we could both go back to sleep. I didn't get much sleep either, probably about three and a half at the most but that's better than what you have."

"I saw these girls owe us big time when they get to feeling better." Nathan said with a smirk on his face as he tried to lighten up the mood in the room. Nathan then picked

"I totally agree." Lucas responded as Nathan picked up the phone and called the doctor's office. After talking for a couple of minutes Nathan said thanks then hung up the phone.

"Well?" Lucas asked.

"They've each got appointments. Haley's is at 8:00 and Brooke's is at 8:30. I asked them to put Haley in first since she's been sicker longer I didn't think you'd mind."

"Nope that's cool just as long as their both seen. I think we better get them up… I have a feeling it's not going to be easy. I also think we need to check their temperatures before we go just in case." Lucas said as he got up off his seat and walked towards the living room area.

"Good Idea…" Nathan said as he through Lucas one of the two thermometers they had laying around the kitchen table.

It took Lucas 5 minutes to get Brooke up and to check her temperature which had how risen up to 101.

"Dude it's higher. Lucas said to Nathan who had just begun to walk down the hall towards the bedroom.

"By how much?" Nathan asked a little worried about both his wife and really good friend.

"It's 101 now. We need to get them to the doctor." Lucas said getting really worried and Nathan could hear it in his voice so he didn't say the dumb ass remark that he was thinking.

"I'm going to check Hales. You might want to get Brooke up and ready I put some clothes of Haley's out that she could wear, it'll take us about 10 minutes to get to the doctors office." Nathan went into him and Haley's room.

"Hales… time to wake up I need to check your temp." Nathan said sweetly. If Haley hadn't been so out of it she might've realized that Nathan was extremely sweet especially when it came to someone he loved being ill and was good at taking care of other people.

All Haley did was open her mouth she didn't even bother opening her eyes… she was too tired. Nathan stuck it in her mouth and pulled it out a few minutes later. It read 102.3.

"_Thank god it hasn't gone up all that much."_ Nathan thought to himself. Now was the difficult part waking Haley up and keeping her up long enough to get to the doctors. Nathan knew she didn't give a rats ass how she was dressed and would go underwear if that meant she could sleep longer, so Nathan didn't even bother with them.

"Come on Hales it's time to go to the doctor…" Nathan said shaking his wife awake.

"But…. No…." Haley tried her best to fight it.

"No way you promised. There's no way your not going Hales your fever's to high for my comfort and don't you want to feel better?" Nathan asked trying his best to persuade his extremely stubborn wife.

"Yes." Haley said finally giving in.

"Well that solves it… now let go and if it makes you feel any better Brooke's coming with you." Nathan said helping Haley out of bed.

"Why?" Haley asked now really confused.

"Because she got sick last night and for everyone's sake we need her to get better." Nathan said with a smirk on his face, remembering how Brooke can be when she's sick.

"But… I don't wanna go Nate. I wanna sleep." Haley said whiney.

"I know baby but you have to. Now come on." Nathan said helping Haley to her feet.

As soon as Haley sat up a massive wave of nausea hit her and she rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her before Nathan could even stand up.

"What in the hell is going on in there? Did she go crazy on you?" Lucas asked as he walked into the room.

"No she's getting sick again." Nathan said placing his hands on his head and rubbing his temples, "I'm going to be so glad when she's not sick anymore. I can't stand seeing her this way."

"I know man… I know." Lucas said patting his little brother on the shoulder.

A minute later an extremely pale Haley James Scott emerged from the bathroom. "Are you ready?" she heard her husband ask.

"Yea let's get this over with… I hate throwing up and want it to stop." Haley crocked out. Her voice sounded so bad that Nathan could barely recognize it, and on top of that her throat was hurting and so swollen that she could barely swallow.

"Okay let's go." Nathan said as he pulled his wife into a hug and gently gave her a kiss on the top of the head "We're ready." He said to Brooke and Lucas, who were both sitting on the couch, as they walked into the front room.

"You ready?" Lucas asked Brooke who was still laid down on the couch. Brooke nodded her head yes and Lucas helped her to her feet.

Haley gave Brooke an "I'm so sorry" look as they were walking out the door.

"It's okay." Brooke whispered back and smiled, knowing none of this was Haley's fault.

**Ten Minutes Later**

The four teenagers arrived at the doctor's office and immediately put into rooms. Another doctor had shown up so both Brooke and Haley could now be seen at the exact same time, which was good.

"So what seems to be the problem today…Mrs. Scott" The doctor asked as she looked at her chart.

"My throat, head, sinuses, and stomach." Haley responded.

"I can see that you sound terrible. And how long has those been bothering you?" The doctor asked.

"Almost a week I thought it was just a cold, but then about 2 days ago my stomach started hurting and I started throwing up." Haley responded a little embarrassed.

"Okay and I see here you've got a 102.3 fever. Anymore fevers?" she asked.

This time it was Nathan's turn to answer, "Over the past three days I think, but I only knew about it yesterday she had a fever of 102.1, I think, late last night, and it was 102.3 when I checked it around 7:45." Nathan answered.

"Okay here's what I'm going to do I'm going to ask you a couple of questions then run a couple of tests then we'll have you on your way. How does that sound?" The doctor said as she wrote down the information that Haley and Nathan had given her.

"Sounds excellent." Haley said very anxious to get out of there.

"Good well I'll be back in a second just hold tight."

After the doctors asked a whole crap load of questions and did examinations on both Brooke and Haley and within 30 minutes all four of them were back in the sick waiting area waiting on the results. Both Haley and Brooke, who were exhausted from being poked, prodded, and taken blood from, were using their men as human pillows.

"Brooke Davis and Haley Scott?" They heard the nurse say. "Will you follow me? Your boyfriends can come with you if you'd like." She smiled sweetly. In most cases Nathan and/or Haley would've corrected them and told them that they were married but bother were too tired to even bother.

"In here… the doctor will be with you in a moment," the nurse said as led Haley and Nathan into one room and she gently shut the door behind her, then Brooke and Lucas into the one next to it. She felt sorry for the two young girls. She could see that neither one of them felt well at all and both them and their boyfriends looked exhausted.

Five minutes later the door opened and the doctor walked in. "Well Mr. Scott looks like you've got one sick girl on your hands." She said as she looked at Haley sweetly feeling bad for her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

"From what I can see Haley you've got yourself a good case strep throat and a mild sinus infection. I also think you might have a touch of the stomach virus that's going around town but we won't know until we get your blood work back and that's going to take a couple of days. No wonder you feel as bad as you do. I'm going to start on two antibiotics. You're not allergic to Penicillin are you?"

"No but Nathan is." Haley said exhaustedly.

"Okay I'll keep that mind. I'm going to put on that, one for the sinus infection, and a decongest. Now I DON'T want you to go to school until you fever breaks. Do you understand Haley?" Dr. Dillon knew how Haley was with school.

"Fine." Haley answered even though she wasn't that happy.

"Okay good. I also want you to pick up some things from the pharmacy and I wrote them down for you. They include throat lozenges, a vaporizer which you need to use 2-4 times a day, you need to drink plenty of liquids and hot teas it'll help your throat, and get lots of rest. Rest is the best medicine there is Haley. Do you both understand what I'm telling you? I also put some brochures about both strep and sinus infections that you can look that." She said handing it to Nathan. "I'm also going to write you a prescription Nathan in case you start feeling sick. You're allergic to Penicillin right?"

"Yea…" Nathan said as he paid extra close attention to Dr. Dillon.

"Okay I'm going to write it for another medicine but if you have to fill it make sure you tell them you're allergic or they won't fell it." Dr. Dillon said as she handed the piece of paper to Nathan.

"Okay thanks." Nathan said

"I have one quick question."

"Sure Haley."

"How long do these illnesses usually last?" Haley asked.

"Strep usually goes away a couple of days after you start taking the medication, but you'll still feel sorta crappy until about a week has past. The stomach virus just has to run its course it'll probably be gone within the next day or two. And the sinus infection can last from 7 to 10 days but you'll start feeling better after about a week."

"Okay thanks." Nathan said thinking that he had a long couple of days ahead of him and hoping beyond hope that he didn't catch anything, he had to worry about State he couldn't get sick right now.

"Now how about we get you both out of here, Haley needs to be in bed." Dr. Dillon said as she opened the exam room door.

Nathan and Haley both got up and told the doctor thank you and began to walk towards the waiting room.

As soon as Nathan opened the door, he saw both Lucas and Brooke sitting in the chairs waiting for them.

"So what is it?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke got up from there seat.

"Strep Throat, Sinus Infection, and Stomach virus." Nathan said as Lucas saw his eyes get big. He knew exactly what his brother was thinking about as well. How in the world was he supposed to handle a sick Haley and not get sick himself?

"What about you Brooke did I get you sick?" Haley asked.

"Yea I've got strep. Thanks tutor wife." Brooke said as playful as she could.

"I'm sorry." Haley whispered.

"Come on lets get you all home, then I'll go fill your prescriptions." Nathan smiled as he put his arm around his wife's shoulder and all four of them walked out of the door.

The drive home the back seat was completely silent, both Lucas and Nathan talked from time to time, but their girls in the back had fallen asleep before they left the parking lot of the doctor's office.

Lucas and Nathan got them to the apartment and then like Nathan promised he went to get the medications from both of them and all the stuff that was on Dr. Dillon's list. He came back an hour later to find both Brooke and Haley still sound asleep, but the only difference now was that Lucas was also sound asleep on the floor. Nathan put the medications on the table, then went over and lied down near his brother and within seconds he to was sound asleep.

It was 10:30 pm when Lucas opened his eyes he was still exhausted and seeing that it was dark outside and there was no point in going home at his hour, he went back to sleep and everyone had a sleep over again at Nathan and Haley's apartment.

The next day was anything put easy for both Nathan and Lucas taking care of two sick girls, and those girls being Brooke and Haley, they had their work cut out for them. But the good thing was by the end of the day they could see that they both were beginning to feel a little better, which was a blessing.

Two Days Later

Haley was beginning to feel a little bit better, her throat was getting better but she still sounded terrible, was coughing and sneezing up a storm, and her stomach was giving her lots of problems. Since she still had a slight fever and was throwing up Nathan was forcing her to stay home from school and he was bringing her her homework, so she didn't get to far behind.

Haley was lying on her bed listening to music and trying to take a little nap when she heard her cell phone ring. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was the doctors office.

"Hello?" Haley said as clearly as she could.

"Mrs. Scott, hi this is Dr. Dillon. I got your blood test back and it seems we've got a little problem and I need to come back in today if that's possible."


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for everyone who reviewed! This chapter is for yall! Review on this one please!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

****

****

Hearing this Haley began to freak out a little as she ask "Why what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Haley I can't tell you over the phone but I really need you to come down here and see me. Can you do that?"

"Yea sure but I'll be in about an hour. Is that okay?"

"The sooner the better, but an hour would be fine."

As soon as she hung up with the doctor, Haley immediately called Brooke, knowing that Brooke probably wasn't in school yet and knew that she had a car. Nathan had taken theirs to school.

"Hello?" A surprisingly more cheerful Brooke Davis answered the phone.

"Hey Brooke it's me. Can I ask you a huge favor?"

"Yea sure Tutor girl what's going on?" Brooke could hear in Haley's voice that something was bothering her and she also knew that Haley wouldn't be calling if it wasn't something important since they were still both sick.

"I need you to come and pick me up and take me to the doctors. My blood test is back and she said I need to come as soon as possible and I don't want to worry Nathan unless I have to."

"Okay sure I'll be right over." Brooke said as she picked up her purse and began to walk out the door.

Brooke arrived at Haley's apartment 10 minutes later, and they immediately left for the doctor's office. The car ride there was almost completely silent, except the accessional cough or sneeze from either one. Brooke knew that Haley was freaked out and probably needed some think time so she left her alone.

They arrived at the hospital which Haley checked in Brooke found a place to sit. Almost just as Haley was sitting down, she heard her name.

"Haley James Scott." The nurse said as she poked her head into the waiting room.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Brooke asked as Haley got up from her seat.

"No I think I'll be fine." Haley responded even though she was scared out of her mind, and then she followed the nurse into one of the examination rooms, and then changed into one of the examination gowns like she was asked.

After waiting impatiently for the doctor to come in, five minutes later the doctor came in holding Haley's chart in her hands.

"Sorry for the wait but it's nice to see you again. Where's Nathan?" Dr. Dillon asked.

"He's at school I didn't want to bother him unless I have to." Haley answered.

"Okay so Haley how are you feeling?" she asked, knowing that what she was about to tell her patient was going to be a total shock.

"I was feeling better. I can actually swallow now, which is a good thing, but I've been getting sick to my stomach more often." Haley explained

"Well what I'm about to tell you is going to explain all the stomach problems. Haley you're pregnant." Dr. Dillon said casually.

Haley felt like someone had just threw a rock and it had it her in the chest. "Excuse me I'm what?"

"You're pregnant…" Dr. Dillon said again knowing that this teenage girl was scared out of her mind, even if she was married.

"But I can't be I'm on birth control pills." Haley said as she went into denial.

"Sweetie there not 100 effective and you know that. Now I looked at your blood tests and it shows extremely high amounts of pregnancy hormones so I'm guessing that your either far along in your first trimester or your carrying more than one baby."

Hearing the doctor say this Haley could feel herself becoming extremely dizzy. How in the world could she be pregnant this was not in the plan she had all mapped out.

Through her daze she heard someone yell, "Haley are you okay?"

Dr. Dillon noticed how her patient went from being a normal color to looking like she'd just scene a ghost in a matter of seconds. Haley also looked like she was about to pass out on her. "Okay Haley how about we lay you down," she said a little scared Haley might faint on her which wouldn't be good for either mom or baby.

"Haley I'm going to get the ultrasound machine in here and we can see how many weeks you are and if there are more than one baby. I really think there are though from all the morning sickness that you've been having. Women with twins have a tendency to have more of that and it seems to last all day as well. Do you want me to go and get your friend while I'm out?" Dr. Dillon asked knowing that Haley must be scared out of her mind.

Dr. Dillon walked out of the room and came back in a couple of minutes later with a machine Haley had hoped she wouldn't have to see until she finished college let alone High School. "Okay sweetie lets do this. The gel is going to feel pretty cold on your skin."

And she was right Haley almost jumped when she felt the gel being placed on her still flat stomach.

It didn't take Dr. Dillon to find the heart beat at all, but then to both their shock, even though Dr. Dillon had thought this might happen, they heard another one.

Haley had tears running down her face, those were her babies in there and they were so tiny, but what happens if Nathan didn't want them. Haley couldn't imagine her life without them now that she had seen them for the first time.

"Well it looks like Identical Twins. Do you see how their sharing the same placenta?

Haley was in awe as she looked up at the screen. Those were her babies, the reality really hadn't hit her yet.

"Well Haley it looks like you're about 15 weeks pregnant and everything looks fine with the identical twins now. But the reason why I told you to come in here today is that the medications you've been taking can cause problems with pregnancy, but it looks like now that the medications that you've been taken hasn't affected them in some way, which is excellent. Just as a precaution I want to send you to a specialty OB so they can look at them and see if they see any lasting damage. I also want you to start eating better someone who's as far along as you shouldn't way the same amount they did before they were pregnant." Dr. Dillon said sternly as she moved the ultrasound over Haley's stomach as Haley started coughing again, "I also am going to put you on a different medication that can be used in pregnancy to help get rid of your strep and sinus infection."

"Thanks I hate being sick" Haley answered, "and I'll tell Nathan soon even though I'm not sure how he's going to take it."

"I'm sure he'll be really excited, even if this pregnancy wasn't planned." Dr. Dillon said trying to loosen the mood.

"Thanks." Haley said with a weak smile.

"Okay we're all done here. I'm going to go print these pictures out for you, here's the prescription that you need, and you can also start getting dressed." She said as she wiped the gel of off Haley's stomach. "Haley just to let you know I think you're going to be a great mom and these babies are really lucky."

"Thanks Dr. Dillon that means a lot to me." Haley said with a smile.

Ten minutes later Haley walked back into the Waiting Room where Brooke was reading an old magazine.

As soon as Haley walked in Brooke immediately wanted to know what was wrong. She had been in the room for a while and Brooke was worried.

"Brooke I'm… pregnant… with twins!" Haley whispered she looked like she was pass out right then and there.

"Oh sweetie, do you need to sit down?" Brooke said as she shot up out of her seat to catch her if she fell.

"No I'm fine. What am I going to tell Nathan? He freaked out when I wasn't on birth control how is he going to handle something this big?" Haley asked.

"I don't know sweetie but I bet he'll be really happy after the shock wears off I hope" Brooke tried to console. Even though she knew how Nathan could be sometimes.

"Can we just go home? I'm really tired." Haley asked.

"Yea sure Hales lets go." Brooke smiled as she guided Haley out of the sliding doors and towards her light blue bug.

Brooke stayed with Haley the rest of the day, even though they mostly slept, but Haley knew it was the thought that counted.

Brooke decided to leave around 5 knowing that Nathan would be home soon and he and Haley needed to talk and she didn't want to intrude. Nathan got home from basketball practice at about 5:30, to find his wife lying on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Hales how was your day? How are you feeling?" Nathan asked as he went over and felt Haley's forehead. "You still have a fever."

"Nathan, I know, but there's something I really need to talk to you about and I don't want you to freak out on me okay."

"Okay what is it?"

"Nathan… I'm pregnant."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Nathan kind of yelled as he felt his stomach soar up to his throat.

"I'm pregnant..." Haley whispered as she looked down at the ground.

Nathan didn't realize the tears that had began to swell in his wife's eyes and he began to go on and on.

"How can you be pregnant I thought you were on birth control?" Nathan asked now confused.

"I was but it's only 99 percent effective you know that." Haley whispered as she began to fiddle through her purse looking for something.

"I can't believe this is happening? Haley do you understand that we're not even out of high school yet? Oh my gosh what are we going to do?" Nathan asked himself more than Haley has he sank into the chair that was located directly behind him.

"Nathan that's not the biggest news…" Haley said very cautiously.

"It's not? How could it not be?" Nathan asked bewildered.

"We're having identical twins. Here…" Haley said as she handed Nathan the picture the ran out of the apartment as fast as she could, no caring that it was poring out side.

Nathan looked down to see a picture to see two fetuses peacefully sleeping in his wife's stomach. He'd never seen anything so beautiful then it hit him like at ton of bricks, those were his babies… suddenly he realized how he'd reacted around Haley and immediately rushed out of the front door to find his most likely distraught wife. But Haley was no ware to be seen and either was their car.

"Crap!" Nathan thought to himself as he pulled out his cell phone and called Tim, who he knew had a car and would lend it to him, he had to find Haley and apologize.

Haley couldn't even think straight she was so upset with Nathan and could barely see the road from all the tears that were running down her cheeks. How could Nathan do this too her especially at a time like this, sure she knew he was in shock, but so was she? Did he forget the little detail that his wife was sick and having to deal with having twins? All that she could think about was about those two totally innocent babies inside of her and how their daddy and her issues could affect their whole lives and there was nothing they could do to change that and it hurt Haley to think about to kids growing up like that. She just wanted to be a good mom to these babies and give them the world whether Nathan was there or not.

Haley stopped when she got in front of Karen's Café, she really needed someone to talk to and she knew Karen was there and most likely Lucas. She dried her eyes the best that she could so that she didn't walk in there looking like a total mess, but she knew they would know something was wrong since her eyes were all puffy and she looked like crap.

Haley walked in to see Karen and Lucas talking at the counter, she tried her best to quietly walk in, but as soon as the door shut Karen looked up and saw Haley and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Haley Elise James Scott! What are you doing out in this weather?" Karen yelled knowing good and well how sick Haley was, good thing the café only had about three regular customers that knew how Karen could be.

'_Oh crap middle name I'm in trouble."_ Haley thought as tears began to roll down her face.

When Lucas hearing Haley's middle name, he looked up from his dinner and he's head shot up at his best friend, who had a look of shock and distraught on her face. When Lucas saw the tears anger shot through his body, what in the hell had Nathan done now!

"Awwwww… sweetie come here." Karen said pulling Haley into a hug, then that was it Haley broke down on her shoulder. Karen looked up at Lucas, who had just walked over, in total confusion. "Come on honey lets walk over here…." Karen said as she led Haley over to the back room.

"Now what happened?" Karen said, as Haley began to cough, that was it her mothering instincts went into overdrive, "Lucas go get a towel and a cup of coffee, before she catches pneumonia," she demanded.

"Haley talk to me what happened?" Karen said really concerned now.

"Nathan blew up on me when I told him something and now I don't know what to do?" Haley said as tears continued to run down her cheeks.

"Why did he blow up on you? Karen asked as Lucas wrapped her arms in the towel and handed her the hot cup of coffee.

"Thanks Luke…" Haley said then got enough nerve to say, "Because I found today I'm pregnant with twins."

This was a shock to both Karen and Lucas, but that took the news considerably well Haley thought.

"_I'm going to kick his ass."_ Lucas thought to himself as he pulled his best friend into a hug.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

It took Karen and Lucas a good ten minutes before they had her calm down enough to understand exactly what happened between her and Nathan. Throughout the whole conversation Lucas was getting more and more upset, sure he understood on some level where Nathan was coming from, because he was also shocked himself, but he couldn't really understand why Nathan had acted the way he did. Did he not understand that those babies were his just as much as they were Haley's, and if he did leave her, which Lucas would kick his ass for, it would be extremely hard for Haley to raise two brand new babies by herself.

"Haley, honey you know he'll come to his scenes when the shock wears off and you both will work this out!" Karen said.

"But what if he doesn't I can't take care of two babies by myself. I just can't do it!" Haley stomped as more tears began to fall down her face. "I need him…I can't do this without him."

"You won't have to…" They heard someone say behind him, they turned around to see Nathan.

"Nathan," Lucas said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Lucas stop!" Haley yelled, "I've dealt with enough crap today so I don't need you getting into a fight with him."

Lucas gave Nathan an evil glare as Nathan said, "Haley can I talk to you alone… Please?"

"Fine lets go upstairs and talk." Haley said Nathan could see how upset she was and she looked like she was about to bite his head off or kick his ass, either one he wasn't looking forward to.

As soon as they got upstairs Nathan immediately said, "Haley I'm so sorry! I was shocked and I know that that's not a excuse but still… I thought we were protected so that was the last thing I thought you were going to say."

"You don't think I'm just as shocked as you are Nathan! I'm pregnant, in high school, and we still have college to worry about… I still don't know how we are going to do!" Haley said as more tears continued to roll down her face.

"We're going to work this out Hales… I promise." Nathan said as he tried to pull Haley into a hug.

"Oh no you don't! Don't think your getting off the hook that easy!" Haley snapped.

"Hales I'm sorry." Nathan said sincerely.

"I know you are, but I need some time to think about everything. I'm going to spend the night at Lucas' house night and you go home and how about you go home so we can just think about everything." Haley said then walked back down stairs.

* * *

AN - Sorry that the update is so short. I'm going to vacation on Friday and won't be back until the next weeks Sunday, so I won't be able to update, but I'll still be writing, so expect an update when I get back.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed. The reviews mean a lot to me and I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it.

Eliz


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Nathan stood there with a shocked look on his face. A voice in his head kept on yelling for him to go after her, but Nathan knew that it would just made Haley more upset, which wasn't good for either her or the babies, so he decided to leave her be.

"I just hope she's cooled off by tomorrow." Nathan thought to himself as he walked out of Karen's Café.

Haley and Lucas went to his house, while Karen cleaned up the café, but before left they ate dinner.

Haley barely touched her dinner, which was a shock to both Karen and Lucas.

"Haley are you not hungry?" Karen asked after watching Haley moved her food around her plate.

"Not really, I'll eat later okay?" Haley asked.

"Sure, I'll put fit in a to go box." Karen said with a smile on her face even though she knew Haley probably wouldn't eat.

When Lucas and Haley arrived at the house Haley immediately sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Lucas could tell that she wasn't in a talking mood, so he didn't push it.

Suddenly Lucas felt something start vibrating in his shorts pocket. Even though it startled him a little bit, grabbed it and read BROOKE. "Hey pretty girl…" Lucas smiled and said sweetly.

"Hey Boyfriend, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?" Brooke asked, Lucas could tell that she was feeling a lot better, unlike Haley who still looked like crap.

"I can't Hales is over and she had a rough day so I was just going to stay over here with her."

"Oh so she told you about the babies?" Brooke asked cautiously, hoping beyond hope that Haley had so she didn't have to break the news to him.

"Yea… wait how'd you know about it?" Lucas asked, confused how Brooke new before he did, Haley usually told him everything first.

"I went to the doctor with her. How did Nathan take the news?" Brooke asked.

"Not very well. She's a mess right now," Lucas explained.

"Okay tell Tutor Girl that I'm coming over, me and her and I need to have a little chit chat." Brooke said then hung up the phone before Lucas could respond or correct her grammar problem.

"Brooke's coming over Hales, she's worried about you." Lucas said as he sat next to his best friend, who still had all her attention on the TV.

"Okay," she whispered then went back to watching the show.

Now Lucas was getting worried, Haley seemed so unattached from everything, maybe Brooke could help cheer her up. Lucas looked over to see silent tears running down her face.

"Oh Buddy come here." Lucas said as he pulled her into a hug. Haley for the first time tonight allowed herself to be comforted. She didn't understand what was going on she couldn't stop crying to save her life and it was driving her crazy.

Fifteen minutes later Brooke showed up to find Lucas sitting on the couch watching TV, while Haley was resting her head on his shoulder looking like she was about to fall asleep at any given moment.

"Hey Broody, Tutorgirl," Brooke said as she walked into the living room and sat down.

"Hey," Lucas responded as he got up and walked towards her. He kissed her on the cheek then whispered softly in her ear, "Good luck trying to get through to her. She's really putting up her guard and not acting like herself much at all."

Brooke smiled at her boyfriend, and then looked over at Haley.

"Okay best friend what's going on in that head of yours?" Lucas heard Brooke ask as he walked into his bedroom.

Even though he was extremely curious about what the girls were talking about Lucas decided to leave them be. He only looked up from his homework when he heard someone coughing. He knew that both girls still had a cough, but most of the time it was Haley, which worried him since she had walked in the rain today.

"Hey you okay?" Lucas came in after listening to Haley coughing for the past five minutes.

"Yea… I'll be okay." Haley said trying her best to smile.

"Okay just making sure." Lucas said as he went back into his room.

Brook came in about twenty minutes late. "Hey Broody…"

"Hey… how is she?" Lucas asked.

She's asleep. She crashed after crying for about five minutes. I think these whole pregnancy hormones are really taking effect on her emotions." Brooke responded really feeling sorry for Haley.

"Yea… that's what I thought might happen. She's never been know to break down and bawl like that, so I thought something might be going on."

"So how pissed are you at Nathan?" Brooke wondered.

"I'm not as pissed off as I was, I mean I can kind of understand where he's coming from, but still I wouldn't have or for that matter of fact didn't act the way he did." Lucas explained.

Brooke and Lucas talked for about fifteen minutes before Karen walked in from the café and Brooke told then that she had to go meet Peyton like she promised.

Lucas and Brooke both walked outside and as she was getting into her car Lucas said "I'll call you tomorrow." as he kissed her goodbye then watched her drive away in her light blue bug convertible, which had it's top down.

When Lucas walked back into the house, he could hear Haley snoring along. Lucas couldn't help but laugh, even thought he felt sorry for her.

"She sounds terrible," Karen said as she walked into the living room from the kitchen.

Lucas was about to say something when they heard the doorbell ring.

When Lucas opened up the door he was shocked to see who he saw. It was Nathan.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

"She forgot her medicine and I don't want her to get sicker than she already was."

"Okay thanks." Lucas said as he took the medicine that Nathan had held out for him to grab.

"How is she man?" he asked.

"She's an emotional wreck, but I think it's just her hormones more than it's her being mad at you. Let her spend the night tonight and I'll talk to her tomorrow and make sure she comes home okay." Lucas promised.

"Okay thanks and tell her I love her if she's not already asleep." Nathan requested.

"Sure." Lucas agreed. "Bye Nathan."

Lucas smiled at his little brother then shut the door. He sincerely felt bad for him now which was a shock from how he felt earlier.

"It was him wasn't it?" Lucas heard someone say behind him. He was surprised by the voice, and looked back to see Haley looking right at him.

"Hey I thought that you were asleep? And yes that was him, he brought by your medicine." Lucas said holding up the bag of medicine.

"Thanks." Haley replied taking the pills out of his hands and walking towards the kitchen.

"Hales you know you have to talk to him tomorrow. He's a mess again and you could see how sorry he was, it was written all over his face." Lucas tried to explain to his best friend.

"I know Lucas! Don't push me I'll talk to him when I'm ready." Haley demanded.

"Fine," Lucas said with a smile on his face, how that was his Haley that he knew and loved so much.

Haley took her pills, which seemed to help with her congestion and coughing, so both she and especially Lucas could fall asleep. Tomorrow was defiantly going to be interesting.

* * *

On my trip I had the time to right two more chapters, so I'll make sure I update soon... well just as soon as you all give me the reviews! Hope you like the chapter... and please review! 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**

* * *

**

Haley woke up and looked at Lucas' clock and read 10:30 am.

"Wait 10:30!" Haley thought as she shot up out the bed.

She usually was up by now. She could remember when all her friends and Nathan would spend the night together and how everyone would always wake up. She was usually either the first or second one up, it was either between her and Lucas, while Nathan or Peyton were the last ones to get up, while Brooke and Jake would get up when people starting making noises and moving around. But everyone would be up by 10 or so, expect maybe Nathan who cherished his sleep. Haley couldn't believe how long she's slept , then the yesterday and last night's events flashed over her again. Haley looked down at her flat stomach and thought about how in 6 months 2 weeks or maybe even sooner she'd have two little miracles in her arms. Haley made up her mind right then and there that she and Nathan were going to work out all their problems out for the sake of their twins. They deserved more than their mommy and daddy fighting about something like them, they were too precious.

"Good morning sleepy head." Lucas said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Bagel?" Lucas asked holding one up.

"Sure." Haley said taking it then sitting down at the table.

"Nathan's called a couple of times, but I told him that you were still asleep. I don't think he believed me know though." Lucas smiled, as he remembered.

"_I can't man like I said before she's still asleep."_

"_What? My wife, Haley James Scott, still asleep you do know that it's ten in the morning." _

"_I know but she had a long night."_

"_Oh, but still…"_

"LUCAS!" Haley yelled to get Lucas out of his daze.

"Oh sorry." Lucas answered as both of them began to laugh.

"_It's good to see her laugh."_ Lucas thought.

After talking for about an hour, Haley knew she needed to talk to Nathan and fix this whole situation. It took Haley about ten minutes and two stops later she found him. First she checked the apartment where she thought he would be, but when he wasn't she knew exactly where to go… The Rivercourt. Nathan was sitting on the bench staring down the ground.

"Nathan…" Haley said.

Hearing her voice, Nathan shot up from his trance and his blue eyes shot up from the group and immediately went to meet with light brown. The moment his eyes met hers, Haley could see all the pain and sorrow in them.

"Hales…" Nathan choked out.

Seeing him like this made her burst into tears.

Nathan seeing her life this, it scared him. Haley usually wasn't the one who would burst out crying, that was Brooke. "Oh come here Hales." Nathan whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry." She gasped out.

"You're sorry you have nothing to be sorry about. If anyone should be sorry it should be me. You didn't do anything wrong." Nathan concurred.

"Yes I do I pushed you away." Haley replied the best she could; all the tears were making her sound even more stuffed up.

"It's not your fault it's mine… hey stop crying…" he said pulling her closer, "we're going to be okay I promise. We're doing to fix this for them and ourselves." Nathan said as he put his hand on Haley's flat stomach.

This made Haley cry tears of joy, which also set of her coughing.

Nathan looked at Haley with a worried look on his face, her coughing sounded worse. "Come on lets get you home and we can talk some more there," Nathan said as he led her to the car.

When they got back to the apartment Haley had stopped crying and had calmed down. They got in and immediately sat down on the living room couch and began to talk. After talking for a good twenty minutes and a few rounds of tears they made up again, for what seemed the hundredth time in their marriage.

"I love you so much Haley." Nathan said as he began to moved down to kiss her.

"Nathan you can't … I don't want to get you sick," Haley responded as she pushed him away.

"This sucks…" Nathan whispered out loud, but Haley heard him though as she got up to go take some more cough medicine.

The next day school started back again and so did everyday life.

Haley being pregnant hadn't started going around school yet and that was how both Haley and Nathan wanted to keep it for as long as possible.

Everyone of their fiends knew and so did Haley's parents, they told them last night, but telling Deb and Dan was a disaster in the making, so they decided not to tell them until they had to.

"Haley wait up!" Haley heard Brooke yell behind her.

Haley looked behind her to see both Brooke and Peyton walking towards her.

"Hey girlies," Haley said pretty cheerfully, it had been a few days since she'd seen Peyton and she missed her.

"Hey Hales how are you feeling?" Peyton asked.

"Better," Haley said with a smile on her face, sure going out on the rain made her cough worse, but felt better all together. Her strep throat was completely gone and her sinus infection was a lot better.

"Come on girl lets go to class." Brooke said as she and Peyton both grabbed one of Haley's arms.

School went like usual, until lunch came along.

Nathan, Lucas, Jake, and Peyton went out on the lunch area like usual and picked a table, then a couple of minutes later Brooke came along, but still no sign of Haley. Nathan began to get worried when around ten minutes passed and Haley was still no were to be seen and he knew for a fact she wasn't in the tutor center so she should be there with them having lunch.

Everyone was looking around for her, Peyton saw her first and even though she was around 10 feet away she could still see the tears running down her friends face.

Nathan and Brooke saw her, and then Lucas and Jake did. Nathan shot up from his seat and ran over to her.

Haley was crying so hard that she could barely even speak. Nathan grasped her in his arms.

"Wohhh what's wrong? What happened?" Nathan asked.

Haley was still so emotional that it took her a couple of seconds before she could form words and respond.

"He told me to get rid of them... That he'd hurt them" Haley gasped out.

Now everyone was gathered around them now.

"Who'd hurt who baby?" Nathan asked trying to get as much information out of her as he could.

"Dan…" Haley muttered as she tried her best to catch her breath, "he knows and he told me to kill them…. Nathan I can't kill our babies……… I won't!" Haley gasped out as an ocean of tears cam out of her eyes.

"He did what!" Nathan screamed, which caused other students around them to look up from their conversations and lunches to stare at them.

"I going to beat his ass… you all watch her." Nathan said to his remaining friends, knowing that Haley was going to need help calming down, through all his anger, then Nathan ran off with Lucas right behind him.

Brooke seeing how extremely distraught Haley still was she immediately wrapped her into a hug, and could feel Haley almost collapse in her arms.

"Hey your okay we're not going to let anything happen to those babies… I promise." Brooke said soothingly.

"Where the hell is he!" Nathan demanded, then he saw him.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter please review and tell me what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

Nathan immediately went over to Dan, who was talking to someone Nathan had never seen around the school before.

"Excuse me Dad; can I talk to you please?" Nathan said trying his best to control all his anger.

"Sure son…" Dan said knowing that Haley had opened her mouth and told him by now and he could also see the fire in his son's eyes.

Nathan and Dan, still not knowing Lucas was still him, walked over to excluded corner.

"What in the hell are you trying to do?" Nathan shouted, no longer able to control his anger.

"What do you mean what am I trying to do?" Dan asked acting dumbfounded about the question.

"You know exactly what I am talking about you…" Nathan stopped himself before he said something he was going to regret.

"What is it my fault that your future is gone?" Dan asked with his evil voice.

"My future is not ruined for you information. I can still do both basketball and have a family, unlike you!" Nathan spat.

That was it, Dan lost it and through Nathan against the wall and pinned him down, so Nathan couldn't move even if he wanted to. Lucas seeing what was about to happen immediately jumped in.

"Dan let him go!" Lucas shouted loud enough to get Whitey's attention, who was walking down the side hall, and had to stop Dan from totally chocking Nathan to death, but Dan wasn't listening and tightened up his grip.

"Danny if you don't let that boy go right this instant you'll be sorry!" Whitey said, noting how red Nathan's face was becoming.

"Like what old man?" Dan snapped back, but it caused him to let go of Nathan, who slide down the wall trying his best to catch his breath. While Whitey and Dan argued, Lucas went over and checked on Nathan, who was still gasping for air and trying his best to stand up.

Lucas grabbed Nathan by the shoulder and pulled him up to his feet.

"Thanks," he said still grasping his throat. Lucas had saved his ass once again.

"Nathan don't think this over!" Dan snapped then stormed out of the hall way.

"I'll be right back," Lucas said then ran towards Dan before Whitey and Nathan could stop him. When he caught up with him, Lucas hit him so hard it sent Dan flying to the concrete ground.

"You better leave my brother and sister-in-law along!" Lucas demanded then walked back into the school leaving Dan in shock.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked Nathan when he came back.

"Yea I'm fine, can we not mention this to Haley? She's worried about enough stuff right now."

"Sure Lucas said as they walked outside to find everyone else.

Everyone was still gathered at the same picnic table except Haley who had stopped crying and was now talking to Brooke and Peyton, while Jake was on his cell phone, most likely checking on Jenny.

"What happened?" Brooke immediately asked when saw them coming, "Did you find him?"

"Yea… we worked everything out." Nathan said and gave Lucas a "you promised" look so he'd keep his mouth shut. "Hales I promise you that he'll never hurt you or our babies." Nathan consoled. He had already had a plan going on in his head on how to keep Dan away.

The next couple of weeks went about as normal as they possibly could. Nathan, Haley, and Deb had all gotten a restraining order against Dan. Deb, who had taken news as a shock, but after a couple of days was okay with it, was going to let Nathan and Haley move into the house when the babies were born. Brooke of course, had already started planning a huge baby shower at Tric for them, even though they didn't know the sex of the babies yet, which Haley tried to tell Brooke many times that you couldn't have a shower until they knew what the babies were going to be, but Brooke didn't care. She wasn't planning on having it until they knew but that didn't mean she couldn't start planning it which was half the fun.

Brooke, Peyton, and Haley decided a day before Haley's doctor appointment, which she found out what the sex of the babies were, to go shopping for Haley some maternity clothes. After going to a couple of stores they came out with 4 bags full of clothes, from around the school shirts, dressy shirts, skirts, and even some dresses. They were all extremely excited about tomorrows appointment especially Brooke who would go to the baby section of any store that they went into and show Haley how cute the outfits she found were, which was cute but after a while both Haley and Peyton were trying there best to keep her away from them. After almost 5 hours of shopping both Brooke and Peyton could see how tired Haley was getting so they decided to call it a day and went home.

Haley woke up at 6 the next morning unable to sleep anymore this was it this was the day she'd been waiting for and was extremely excited. At 8 they left the apartment and arrived at the doctor's office right in time. Haley had finally begun to show a little most of their friends and family didn't believe that she was having twins until they saw the pictures of their first ultrasound but she could still wear her normal clothing. She was twenty weeks now and the size of a woman who was carrying a singleton, but her OB said that might be normal, but she would check the weight of the babies as well to see if the babies were girls or boys. Haley didn't really mind what they were, but apart of her told her that they were boys, while Nathan was hoping for girls, he just thought that raising girls might be easier than raising boys for some reason. He just hoped one of them liked basketball, no matter what sex they were.

"Haley James Scott," the nurse said, so both Haley and Nathan got up from their seats.

"That's about to change." Haley said quietly to Nathan, who smiled. Haley decided to change her last name to just Scott when they got married for the second time. It would make it easier for everyone especially the babies.

"Right this way…" the nurse said as she led them into an empty room that already had an ultrasound machine in it. "You need to change into this and I'll tell the doctor you're here."

Haley had only begun to go to this OB that specialized in twins she had only met her once, but thought she was going to be a great doctor.

"Okay thanks." Haley said then she changed and got on top of the changing table while Nathan sat down in the chair.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door then it opened. "Hey Haley, it's nice to see you again." A pretty woman with long blond hair and brown eyes said as she shook Haley's hand. "And I'm guessing this is the father."

"Yes this is my husband Nathan." Haley responded.

"It's nice to meet you Nathan. I'm Doctor Chelsea Johnson." She said as she shook Nathan's hand, and then took her attention back to Haley and the babies. "Okay Haley how's everything going? I see you're starting to show a little, which is good. How much weight have you gained?"

"Everything's okay I guess. I mean I'm still getting sick at least once every couple of days, but that's normal right?' Haley asked.

"I can be… if it continues after your twenty-sixth week you need to let me know and we'll run some tests." Dr. Johnson said as she wrote things in Haley's chart.

"I think I've gained about four or five pounds since we found I was pregnant." Haley explained.

Dr. Johnson wrote that down as well, while Nathan said, "She's been taking her vitamins and eating like she's suppose to."

"Good…keep that up… it says here that you're still doing cheerleading?"

"Yea… but I'm not doing any jumps, stunts, or anything like that, one of my best friends in the caption, and she wouldn't let anything happen to me or them." Haley said

"I bet but I think you need to stop, exercise is good, but I think you might be getting too much. We don't want your body under to much stress which can be bad for both you and the babies."

Nathan was waiting for the steam of tears to begin to run down Haley's face, but it never happened to his surprise.

Haley and Dr. Johnson talked for another ten minutes with Nathan putting in his opinion of information a couple of times.

"Okay now that we've finished all that stuff let take a look at these babies." Dr. Johnson said as she turned on the ultrasound and got to Haley's name, then placed the gel and probe on Haley's stomach.

"Okay there's baby A…and B"

Nathan was in shock, he could see the baby as perfect as day. It seemed like someone had just shocked him and he realized that these were his babies on that screen.

Haley looked over at Nathan and could see the tears in his eyes, so she immediately grabbed his hand with hers and smiled at him.

"Well it looks like you're having two…"

* * *

Okay all my readers this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to let you all decide whether you want Naley's twins to be girls or boys. So please review and let me know… if you don't review then you don't have a say in it! 


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks so much to everyone who voted. It was yall decision and this what the majority of yall chose, so I hope you enjoy the chapter and please let me know what yall think!_

**Chapter Twenty**

"It's two girls!" Dr. Johnson said as she moved the probe from one of the babies to the other. "Congratulations!"

Haley and Nathan almost couldn't believe their ears… two little girls! Nathan was on cloud nine! He was going to have his little girls, which he could teach basketball to, if that's what they wanted, and wouldn't pressure them into. Haley and Brooke could take them shopping and dress them up in cute outfits and everything, while he could still teach them sports and everything. Haley was also in awe she was going to have her little girls, her dream had come true, sure she wanted boys, but a part of Haley has wanted little girls since she was young and now she was getting two of them.

Nathan looked at Haley, who had silent tears running down her cheeks. Nathan could see by the smile on her face, which meant that her tears weren't ones of despair but of joy.

They finished the appointment then they left; as soon as they got into the car, Haley immediately picked up her cell phone and called Brooke, "Tutor Girl! Well?" she asked as soon as she picked up the phone.

"I haven't even said hi yet…" Haley began.

"I don't care what are they?" Brooke interrupted.

"You'll have to find out later. Can you meet us at the café at 5 for dinner we'll tell you then."

"BUT HALEY YOU CAN'T DO THIS I NEED TO KNOW NOW! PLEASE?" Brooke begged, her voice getting a little louder after every word.

"No…" Haley said.

"PLEASE I'LL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND EVER!" Brooke continued.

"No Brooke, Bye." Haley said with a smile on her face as she began to shut her phone, but not before she heard Brooke scream her name over the phone.

Nathan looked at Haley with a smile as he continued to drive down the road. He knew how crazy Brooke was going right now… she had always hated it when people kept surprises from her, she always liked to be in the middle of everyone's secretes.

Five O' Clock came around before Haley knew it. Karen had shut down the café early so Haley could through this little get together, but had been asking Haley about what sex they were the whole time they set up.

"You'll just have to find out along with everyone else." Haley said with a smirk on her face.

Everyone was there at 5:15 except Nathan, who had to run some errands for Haley.

"Okay Haley you've put me through enough torment! I want to know now!" Brooke demanded as she slammed her foot into the floor, and Peyton nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm not telling you until Nathan gets here." Haley responded, which made Brooke even antsier.

"This isn't fair!" She said even louder. Lucas and Karen both gave Haley a look, which caused her to smile even more.

Finally five minutes later Nathan arrived, but slipped into the back, so Brooke or any other curious person couldn't peak at what he was carrying in. Haley who had been getting more drinks saw him come in and immediately looked at what he was carrying.

As soon as Haley saw it she was in total awe. She loved it.

She immediately went back into the main room where even one was and told them to close their eyes and added in the threat, "If anyone looks their gonna have to deal with me!"

Everyone could see that Haley wasn't kidding so everyone, including Brooke shut their eyes tightly, while Nathan set it on the serving table.

"Okay everyone open your eyes!" Haley said with excitement written all over her voice. Everyone opened their eyes to see a beautiful pink and yellow cake on the table, and as soon as that sunk in both Haley and Nathan yelled. IT'S TWO GIRLS!

That was it everyone in the room, especially Karen, Brooke, and Deb lost it, they started screaming and crying, which made Haley cry, and made both Lucas and Nathan smirk at one other. Girls.

The rest of the party went great, Brooke and Peyton were chatting with Haley most of the time about the shower, which was going to be more of a teenage party at Tric, than it was going to be a shower, but everyone still had to bring a gift.

By 9 Haley would barely keep her eyes open, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, and Nathan were all playing some game, acting like immature teenagers, and laughing their heads off ever couple of seconds, while Karen and Deb were cleaning up and talking to one another. Haley was on the couch, forcing her eyes to stay open, but was quickly loosing the battle.

Ten minutes later Lucas looked over at Haley, who had been complaining that she was tired and didn't want to play with them only 20 minutes ago. She was sound asleep and dead to the world.

"Nathan look." Lucas motioned.

Nathan looked up at his wife, along with everyone else, and couldn't help but saw awe. Haley was sound asleep with one arm wrapped around her stomach and using the other one to hold her pillow in place.

"I guess that calls it a night. See you all tomorrow. Thanks for cleaning up." Nathan said as he walked over to Haley and gently gathered her in his arms.

As soon as Nathan got home, he helped a still half asleep Haley into her pajamas then climbed into the bed himself.

"Goodnight babies… Daddy loves you!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

Over the next couple of months, everything had been setting down for everyone in Tree Hill, and they were all busy planning Nathan and Haley's big wedding. Brooke was still planning on making Haley's wedding dress even though her stomach was growing bigger and bigger on a daily basis it seemed, but of course Brooke had the whole thing already figured out. The doctor had told Nathan and Haley and her last appointment, the more clam and collective they kept Haley the longer the babies would stay inside her and grow, and the less common preterm labor was. So Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, Karen, and Deb had taken over the wedding plans and all Haley was suppose to do was stay off her feet and relax as much as possible, which they all knew was easier said than done.

Haley waddled into the living room of her and Nathan's apartment to see Brooke and Peyton setting up her dress.

"Oh my god!" Haley stopped at the moment unable to move her legs even if she tried.

The dress was absolutely beautiful. It was sleeveless and has a simple but also very elegant, train that followed. It exactly how Haley had pictured it in her mind. Hearing Haley, both Brooke and Peyton shot around and saw their best friend staring at the dress with tears glistening in her eyes.

"So what do you think?" Brooke asked even though she already knew the answer.

"I love it, oh my god Brooke it's beautiful!" Haley squealed, as she pulled Brooke into a hug.

"Your welcome, you deserve it Hales."

Haley smiled at both Brooke and Peyton, and then went back to her and Nathan's bedroom to try on her dress, so Brooke could make any last minute alterations if needed. It took them another thirty minutes to do all that, and then they were ready to go down to the church for the rehearsal, before the wedding service tomorrow.

Everything went exactly as planned, as everyone had desperately hoped for, and now they were ready for the big day tomorrow and hoped it went as smoothly as this run through did, but know Tree Hill it wouldn't.

**The Wedding Day**

Nathan, who still couldn't get that weird dream he had last night out his head, was rushing around Lucas' house and his car trying to find his dang neck tie, which he had no clue where he'd left. After not being about to find it after half an hour of searching high and low, Nathan gave up and walked over to the Rivercourt, knowing Lucas was there.

"Luke! Have you seen my neck tie?" Nathan asked.

Lucas couldn't help but crack up laughing, "Dude did you forget that we left all our clothes at the church, so it would be easier to get ready for the wedding?" he responded with a smirk plastered to his face.

"Oh yea," Nathan remembered, and then snatched the basketball out of his older brother's hands.

"Have you talked to Haley this morning?" Nathan asked remembering his dream again, as he shot a three pointer.

"No why?" Lucas asked, looking his at Nathan with a confused expression on his face.

"No reason, I just had a really weird dream last night about her." Nathan responded as he looked down at the court, a little embarrassed about sharing this bit of information.

"About what?" Lucas pressed on.

"She was drowning, all I need is for someone to call her and tell her to stay away from the water that's all!" Nathan snapped with a little more force in his voice than he intended.

"Okay I'll call, but I'm sure she's fine." Lucas added, a little surprised by this brother's reaction, as he took his cell out of his back pocket and pressed scrolled down to Haley's name.

"Hey Hales, it's me call me when you get this message." Lucas said then he snapped his phone shut. "I bet she's getting her hair done and can't get to the phone." He added as he patted Nathan on the shoulder.

"Come on man, we better get going to the church, if we're late the wrath of Haley is going to murder us in our sleep."

This comment made Nathan laugh, even though both of them knew how true it was, which also scared the crap out of them. Haley's wrath had quadrupled since she had gotten pregnant, and nobody wanted to be on her bad side.

By some miracle both Lucas and Nathan arrived at the church earlier than they planned. Only Deb, Karen, Dan, and Brooke, who was setting up the reception room, were already there. Nathan and Lucas got dressed then walked out into the courtyard.

"Luke can you please try her again?" Nathan asked as he looked down at his watch.

"Fine, but I'm sure she's perfectly fine." Lucas replied as she pressed the speed dial button once again.

This time Haley answered the phone, which was a relief to Nathan, and write as Lucas was about to ask her were she was they saw her coming down the road riding in the carriage. She truly looked like a princess.

The rest of the wedding went extremely well, then the reception came and that was a whole other story.

Haley couldn't believe what had just happened after the most perfect day in her life, it was all ruined in the blink of an eye, all because of Rachel, who couldn't keep her big mouth shut and her issues with Cooper to herself. Haley was extremely close to bursting into tears when Nathan grabbed her arm and whispered into her ear, "Don't let her ruin our perfect day Haley, we've worked way too hard for this." What he was saying was completely true, so Haley let herself believe him then let him lead gently kiss her on her forehead as they walked out to their getaway car and towards their honeymoon, or so she thought.

Both Haley and Nathan told Lucas and everyone bye and thanked them for coming, then they hit the road, they had to be at the airport in two hours and even though they'd forgotten her purse, which Lucas was taking care of, they both couldn't wait for their honeymoon. She smiled up at Nathan and then looked back at the road.

Haley was the first one to see the Limo coming directly at them, then Nathan saw it, so of course he swerved missed both hitting the bridge and the other vehicle. That's when their worst nightmare took place, the limo went over the bridge and landed into the water below and there was nothing, at least at the time, Haley thought could be done. Both she and Nathan shot out of Keith's car and ran over to the side to see if anyone had swam up. They both knew who were inside, so it made this accident even more serious and devastating. Nathan being the person that he was decided that go in after them, and even if it hadn't been Cooper and Rachel in that car, Haley knew that Nathan still would've gone in there because that's the kind of person that he is.

"Nathan please No!" Haley shouted still trying to rationalize with her husband.

But Nathan wouldn't take no for an answer, all he did was told Haley that he loved her and promised that he'd be back so he'd be able to see he's little girl's be born, then he jumped into the water.

All Haley couldn't do is just scream, scream, and scream some more, then something no even she could've expected she started having pains shoot from her back and stomach.

"No, this is not happened!" Haley told herself as she bent down and looked over the edge of the bridge trying to find Nathan.

Then she remembered something that her doctor told her that would probably happen, something called Braxton Hicks. That was it, she was fine, these pains would pass in a couple of minutes, Nathan, Cooper, and Rachel would all come out of that water fine, and Nathan and Haley would make it to their honeymoon on time. That is exactly what was going to happen.

* * *

So are Haley's pains real contractions or just Braxton Hicks? Your going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out.

Sorry it took me so long to type this chapter. College is taking up most of my time, but I squeeze in writing when ever I can. I'll try to make the next chapter in a shorter period of time. Thanks for your patients though.


	22. Authors Note

I just wanted to let you all know that I'm currently working on a new chapter right now. I'm sorry its taken me so long to start writing again but real life has just gotten in the way. The next chapter will most likely be its last or the second to last I want to thank all of yall who have stuck out of out and continued reading this. This next chapter is for you! Yall kept me going.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

The longer Haley screamed and wailed the more severe the pains got.

The next thing Haley knew she saw the car coming right towards and Karen and Lucas rushed out, but Haley couldn't move to save her life, she could only grip on to the railing and scream for her family.

Karen could tell something was up with Haley because every couple of minutes she would wince in pain, but Karen knew better than to ask right now not with all that was going on around them.

They then saw a head gently breach the surface, but it was obvious that the person wasn't conscious. Haley immediately started screaming and Lucas jumped into the river below. Right at that moment Haley felt a rush over water and pain come over her. She knew exactly what had just happened and at the worst time possible, but she kept her composure.

Within the next couple of minutes Rachel, Nathan, and Cooper were all out of the water thanks to Lucas and the paramedics who had shown up moments after Lucas jumped in.

Haley couldn't go in the ambulance with Nathan even though she begged. So she rode with Lucas and Karen. Haley did well for the first couple of minutes then her contractions continued to worsen, she gripped the seat the hardest that she possibly could but that didn't help the pain at all.

Lucas noticed the pain in Haley's face and immediately turned around in his seat and asked if she was hurt.

"No I'm not hurt but I think I'm in labor." Haley said extremely casually.

Karen almost slammed on the breaks with shock. She knew something was up with Haley but she didn't think it was that.

"How far apart are your contractions?" Karen asked as she sped up a little, before she even waited to hear the answer.

"About 3-4 minutes" Haley said as she watched her best friends blue eyes steadily get bigger.

"Okay," Karen said as calmly as possible even though both Haley and Lucas could hear the stress in her voice.

"Haley I need you to breathe. We're getting there as fast as we can." Karen continued.

It took them 14 minutes to get to Tree Hill Memorial and during this time Haley truly felt like she was about to die. She was in so much pain and all she wanted was for it to stop and to know whether or not her husband was okay. She wasn't ready to have these babies! She was suppose to have three more weeks to have everything set up and most importantly Nathan was suppose to be there to help her through all of this.

As soon as they arrived Lucas picked up Haley and carried her into the ER.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR OVER HERE!" Lucas yelled as Haley squealed from another contraction that she was having.

A nurse immediately came over to find out what was wrong.

"She's having her twins!" Lucas explained trying to calm down.

"Okay. How far are your contractions?" the nurse asked Haley not realizing the extremeness of this situation quite yet.

"About a minute…. or two apart." Haley said through another contraction.

"Okay let's get you up to L&D. Are you the father?" She asked Lucas as she had him put Haley on a stretcher.

"No just her best friend." Lucas shot back.

"Okay well let's go."

Within five minutes Haley was in a room and set up to the monitors. She had planned on having the babies naturally since both babies were face down and her pregnancy was smooth sailing, but they noticed after every contraction Baby A's heart rate was decelerating, so they decided to do an emergency c-section. So they rushed Haley into an operating room and started the procedure.

"Okay Haley. Let's get this started. Everything is going to be fine as soon as we get these babies out." Haley heard she doctor say as she began to relax from the medicine they had given her.

Within five minutes Haley heard a loud cry then a minute later she heard another one. They were finally out. Haley immediately started crying when she heard those two little girls' cries. She couldn't believe that she'd actually done this by herself.

"Haley they're perfect." The head doctor told them.

"Thank goodness." Haley said knowing that the girls were early.

"Haley what are their names?" she heard the head nurse say.

"A is Emma Brooklynn and B is Ashtyn Nathalee." Haley said with tears running down her face and wishing that Nathan could be in there with her right now.

"Okay," She said with a smile and she wrote the girls names on a card.

Twenty Minutes later Haley was being taken to her room while the girls went up to the nursery to get checked out.

"Can someone check on my husband?" Haley asked the nurse. The nurse was a little confused so Haley explained what had happened.

"Oh sure." The nurse said then she walked in.

Karen and Lucas then walked in with Brooke right behind them.

"Hey Tutor Mommy!" Brooke squealed as she hugged Haley.

"Hey Tigger."

"We saw the babies. They're adorable Haley!" Brooke said.

They spent the next couple of minutes talking about the babies. Then the question they had been waiting for the whole time.

"Has anyone heard anything on Nathan or Cooper??" Haley asked.

Lucas, Brooke, and Karen all looked at each other. "Hales Cooper didn't make it. He died before we reached the hospital." Lucas said. Haley immediately started crying.

"And Nathan?" Haley said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"He's okay," a voice said from the door.

Haley turned around quickly to see Nathan in the door way, holding one of their daughters in his arms, while the nurse had the other one. She immediately started bawling again.

"Hey it's okay. We're okay. All four of us." Nathan said as he gently hugged his wife.

Right now the Scotts Family was complete and was finally on the path to recovery and was happy. They had two perfect little girls and a great life to look forward too.

The End

* * *

**Thanks for everything yall've done. All the reviews and reading it. This has been a great story to write and I hope yall have enjoyed reading it. I'm sorry it's taken me so long, but I hope the story has turned out to all yall wanted it to be.**

**Lizzy**


End file.
